An Ancient Power
by Queen Adrias
Summary: Harry Potter begins his train ride home with a heavy heart. But he discovers that life does go on when Dumbledore's grandaughter shows up and teaches him a few lessons in life.
1. Chapter 1

An Ancient Power

Chapter 1: Pretending

Keep running, the voice in Harry's head whispered over and over again. Don't stop running. Harry wasn't exactly sure where he was running to or what he was running from. He just knew that he trusted this voice. He knew that as long as this voice was with him he would be safe.

There was thick fog everywhere. Harry was sure that if he had had the time to put his hand up in front of his face, he would not be able to see it. The air was damp and smelled stale. He was exhausted and wanted very much to stop and rest, but the voice told him to continue running. It said that if he stopped, all that he had worked for would be lost. So Harry continued to pump his legs back and forth even as they screamed with protesting pain.

"Harry," Ron's voice came from outside of the fog, "wake up, mate. We're leaving right after breakfast."

Groaning, Harry rose from his bed. He had had the same dream over and over since the day Dumbledore died. Shaking his head in an attempt to forget it, Harry stood and looked around his dormitory.

For six years this room had been his home. It was the first place where he had slept in a real bed. The first place where he had ever been with friends. The first place where he had ever felt wanted. And now, he was never going to see it again. Even if the school did re-open in the fall (which seemed rather unlikely) he would be elsewhere, hunting for Volemort's horcruxes.

Harry sighed, "I wish that today would just freeze. That way I would never have to leave."

Ron smiled ruefully, "I know exactly what you mean. But it's not as though you'll never see the place again. You just won't see it for a while, that's all."

After pulling on some clean clothes, Harry followed his best friend out the door. He could not bear to look around at the common room when he got down stairs. He was thought that if he did he would surely lose his will to carry out the plans he had made. That he would sit himself down in one of the squishy armchairs and stay there.

After a few hours, Harry and the other Hogwarts students made their way to Hogsmeade station. It was the gloomiest that Harry had ever seen his classmates. It was as though there was a cloud hanging over the train. And though there was a fair amount of chatter, there was absolutely no laughter.

"You two should go," Harry said to Hermione and Ron, "you need to get to the prefects carriage."

They nodded mutely. Hermione had slight bags beneath her eyes, a telltale sign of sleeplessness. And Ron was, well, not himself. But Harry knew that they were simply grieving like he himself was doing. And he also knew that, even though Dumbledore was gone, things would be alright one day. Once they destroyed Voldemort things would be normal again and maybe they could even come back to finish school.

Harry's face lightened at this thought. He wasn't leaving permanently! Soon, when the fight was over, Harry would be back at Hogwarts. He would take his N.E.W.T's and he would win the Quidditch Cup and he would never ever have to think about everything falling to pieces! He just had to make sure that he succeeded in his plans.

After finding an empty compartment, Harry ducked inside and began to think about what exactly he intended to do. First, he thought, I'm going to Privet Drive like Dumbledore said. Then, I'm going straight to the Weasley's to stay until I become of age. Then, he though counting them off on his fingers, I'm going to use Dumbledore's pensieve to try and come up with an idea as to where to look for the next horcrux.

The compartment door slid open and Harry lost his train of thought. Neville, Luna and Ginny had just entered casting Harry small smiles. Harry was reminded fleetingly of the D.A meetings of the previous year. It was hard to believe that things had been so utterly different such a short while ago.

Ginny plopped down right in front of Harry. He watched her hungrily, wanting to hug her, to kiss her, to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he cared for her. But he knew that he couldn't. He had to be strong for the both of them. He had to keep her safe. If Voldemort didn't know how precious she was to Harry than he wouldn't think of hurting her. He wouldn't try to use her as leverage.

Harry knew that Ginny was experiencing the same wanting as him because her eyes were burning a hole straight through his heart. It was as though her eyes were speaking to him saying, "Just say the word, Harry, and I'll jump across this carriage and forget that we ever broke up." He bit his lip, his eyes still locked with Ginny's. He was vaguely aware of the others shifting uncomfortably in their seats but he did not care.

What could it hurt, Harry's heart argued, to just have one more day?

No, his mind screamed, you have to be strong! What if she gets hurt?

It's only one day! Surely no one would find out.

It doesn't matter. You have to forget about it.

But I lover her!

Harry was startled by this silent argument. He had never realized before that he was in love with Ginny. He knew he liked her; yes, cared for her; yes, but loved her? And even though he had never considered it, Harry knew at once that it was true. He was in love with the beautiful girl in front of him and was sure that his green eyes were blazing with it at the moment.

The carriage door creaked again and Harry knew that that meant Neville and Luna had left them alone. He knew that he would have to speak to her now. He knew that he had to tell her what he had just thought or it would eat him up inside.

"Ginny, I…" but he was cut off as Ginny had just flown across the carriage at him. She hugged him so tightly that it cut off some of his air supply.

"Oh, Harry," she wailed, "I know that we can't be together, but for just one day…?"

"Shhhh," Harry said, stroking her shining, copper hair, "I need to tell you something."

Ginny pulled her body away from him and looked into his eyes. He instantly missed the warmth her body provided and wanted to hold her again with every fiber of his being. But he stayed this need in order to speak seriously to her.

"Ginny," he began slowly, "I know that this isn't fair to you for me to say this. I know that it is a very hypocritical thing to do, as I'm the one who said that we couldn't be together. But…oh Ginny, if I don't say it…I'll- I'll…I just know I'll go insane."

"Harry…" Ginny whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She seemed scared, as though what he was about to say might hurt her.

"Oh, God, Ginny," he said tearfully, "I just love you so much! I wish that I could be with you and I wish that I didn't have to be afraid of causing you any harm. I would never want you to be hurt. I love you!"

She flung her arms around him again and his vision was clouded by masses of red hair. "I love you too," she told him, he could feel her heart hammering in her chest, "I love you so much, Harry you have no idea!"

She pulled herself away from him again and the look in her eyes made it painfully clear that se spoke the truth. She loved him!

Harry watched her face as she began to slowly lower her lips to his. He could feel his own lips tingling in anticipation. But he knew he could not allow this.

"Ginny," he whispered, "we cant. What if someone sees?"

Ginny pulled her wand out from her robes and flicked it at the carriage door. The blinds came down and closed tightly and the doorknob gave a satisfying click, establishing that it was very securely locked.

"It's just for today," Ginny whispered as though speaking in a clear voice would shatter them both, "I know that…that we have to be apart. But just for today…lets just be two normal people in love."

She lowered her mouth to his once more. This time, however, Harry's lips raced up to meet hers as his hands pulled Ginny onto his lap so that she was straddling him. She made a noise in the back of her throat that implied that he had surprised her.

Slowly and tentatively, Harry opened his mouth under hers. Ginny's response was as enthusiastic as he could have hoped, as she opened her mouth instantly to allow him to drink her in. Her mouth tasted of sweet vanilla coffee, Harry noticed as her tongue flicked his teeth. Ginny moaned softly in the back of her throat and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.

Ginny was the first to break the kiss. But before Harry could protest, she had latched her mouth to the side of his neck and began to suckle gently at the sensitive skin there. Harry was forced to bite his lip to contain himself. He moved his eyes down to her beautiful mane of red hair. It had obscured her face completely.

Harry reached out and pulled Ginny's head away from his neck. He looked into her soft brown eyes and held her left cheek with his right hand. She leaned into it before pulling both of her hands up to grasp it and hold it to her chest right above her heart. She kept her left hand on his right but stretched out her own right hand to cover his heart the same way he was covering hers.

"Promise me," she whispered in a thick voice, "that when this is over you'll be mine. Promise me that when Voldemort is dead you'll come back to me wholly and completely."

"I promise, Ginny," Harry whispered seriously, "that when this is all over, not only will I come back to you, I will stay with you forever. And not even your Bat-Bogey hex will stop me."

She smiled widely for the first time since Dumbledore's death and pulled Harry onto the floor of the carriage where he landed in a very incriminating position on top of her. All signs of laughter left her face as her eyes began to blaze with love and lust. Harry's breath caught in his throat. He had never seen her look more beautiful. And he had never been so excited or scared in his entire life.

"Ginny," he whispered, his face very close to hers, "are you sure?"

In lieu of a verbal answer, Ginny pulled Harry's mouth down to hers and kissed him savagely. He kissed her back as he began to slip the cardigan off her shoulders. She sat up, still kissing him, forcing him to move in a less awkward position that would allow the more efficient removal of articles of clothing.

Soon they were lying on the floor again, having removed all of their clothes. In every space where their skin touched, Harry could feel little electrical shocks. He pressed his whole body to her as they continued to kiss wildly.

Ginny moved her hand up to the crook of Harry's arm and flipped him over onto his back. She then threw her leg over him and straddled him once more. She kissed his collarbone and then his shoulder and then his chest before moving lower and lower.

Harry stopped her and pulled her face back up to his so that he could kiss her properly again. Pulling away, Ginny moaned softly before enveloping Harry completely. He gasped in surprise, arching his back while Ginny began to move her hips up and down getting into a rhythm. She threw her head back as Harry began to move as well, rising to meet her, his movements in sync with her. It was rather like a dance. They were both moving to the same beat that continued to grow faster and faster. The heat around them was escalating as they continued to move together.

Grabbing her hips, Harry rolled Ginny and himself over, meeting her surprised gaze when she realized that she was now lying under him. She smirked and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. They continued to move together while they kissed. The sensation of kissing her was just as stimulating as everything else that they were doing.

Soon, however, they were both forced to break the kiss as a euphoric sensation whipped over them. For a moment, Harry felt as though he had floated up into the clouds, before crashing back down to earth and collapsing his tired body on top of Ginny. They were both breathing heavily and were both sticky with sweat.

Harry picked himself up only enough to throw his body onto he floor next to Ginny. The minute he did, she rolled over to face him, pulling herself up slightly so that she could rest her cheek in her hand and her elbow on the floor. She was staring awe struck at him, her eyes ablaze with love once more.

"I love you," she said simply.

Harry kissed the tip of her nose affectionately. "I love you too," he told her. It was the most incredibly simple thing in the world to say 'I love you', he thought and wondered why people made such a fuss over it.

Ginny's eyes turned sad as she looked at Harry. He could see tears brimming there and wondered how the mood could change so rapidly.

"What's wrong, Ginny," Harry asked, pulling her shaking body to him.

"Oh, Harry," she sobbed, "I'm just so scared! I don't want anything bad to happen! What if—what if we never get to be together like this again?"

"Shhh," he smiled at her, "this is not a day for crying. This is our day."

Ginny wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "You're right, Harry. I shouldn't be crying. I should be trying to be as happy as possible."

"Lets talk about good things," Harry said.

"Like what?"

"Like, about the future without Voldemort. About how our life will be once we've rid the world of him."

"Will there be many weddings," Ginny asked cautiously, not wanting to scare him off by saying that she thought they were obviously going to get married.

"Oh, yes," he said smiling, "very grand ones. I wouldn't put it past Ron and Hermione to have a big wedding one-day. But we must make sure that we outdo them at our wedding."

Ginny's eyes lit up. He was planning on marrying her. "Was that a proposal, Harry Potter?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Well, obviously I can't go around wearing a big fat engagement ring, but I suppose I could handle a secret betrothal. It'll be such a romantic story for the grand-children."

Harry laughed and they began to discuss children, living conditions and vacations. The whole trip was spent in some sort of pretend land of daydreaming and candy eating, which was interrupted once or twice for a bit more shagging. It was as though reality had ceased to exist for one whole day. It was like one last bit of normalcy before the world turned upside-down again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lily's Ring

Harry was still holding Ginny in his arms when the sun was setting over the hills. They knew that it was almost over. Their one day of togetherness was drawing to a close. Harry squeezed Ginny's shoulders more tightly as though trying to hold on to the precious time that they had left.

They were sitting in the same compartment as before. They were fully clothed and had their backs to the train's corridor. Harry was leaning with his back against the wall while Ginny was sitting between his legs with her back resting against Harry's chest.

When she felt his arm tighten around her, Ginny squeezed the hand that Harry had lain in her lap and laced their fingers together. Neither of them ever wanted to leave the train when it pulled into King's Cross, but this year they felt as if leaving would cause something in them to die. It was as though this compartment was the one place in the world where they felt safe and happy.

Ginny looked up at Harry, "Why do you suppose none of the others have come looking for us?"

Harry considered this question for a moment. Their entire ride home had been completely uninterrupted, barring a visit from the trolley woman. This seemed odd to Harry as most of the time his friends came looking for him. Then he said, "I suppose Neville and Luna told them to stay away."

Ginny nodded, accepting the answer as the most likely scenario. But then she looked down at their laced hands and asked, "What now?"

Harry didn't need to ask what she meant by that. He knew that she was talking about their relationship. He sighed heavily feeling utterly lost.

"I have no idea what we should do," he said truthfully, "but I suppose we'll have to start pretending to be 'just friends'."

Ginny nodded again. She understood that this was the way things had to be, "When are you coming to the burrow?"

"Two weeks," he said heavily, "that ought to be enough time to ensure the stability of protective spells."

"Speaking of protection," Ginny said quickly, "What about headquarters? With Dumbledore gone…"

"Don't worry. McGonagall took over as secret keeper the moment Dumbledore died."

Ginny relaxed into his arms a bit. "Do you think we should go see how the others are doing," she asked, "They may want to see us."

Harry nodded as Ginny pulled herself away from him. He stood up after her and smoothed out his wrinkled clothes. He sighed deeply as Ginny removed the locking spell from the door.

It didn't take very long to find the others. They were in the compartment at the very end of the train. Hermione and Ron were holding hands and talking while Luna and Neville played Exploding Snap. They all looked up when Harry and Ginny entered through the door.

"Hi," Hermione said softly.

"Hi," Ginny said back.

There was silence. Harry sat down right across from Hermione and Ron. They all looked at each other. Harry knew that they wanted to know what the plan was. They wanted to know what they were going to do about the horcruxes and had been waiting patiently all day to find out.

"So," Ron said, "what's on the agenda?"

"First," Harry said, "you two will go to the burrow. Your parents will be there, won't they, Hermione?"

She nodded, drinking in all of his words. "I'll go to the Dursley's," Harry continued, "and stay there for a fortnight before meeting you there."

"A fortnight," Ron exclaimed, "why do you need to stay for so long?"

"Just trying to be careful," Harry said grimly, "So, after that's done, we stay at the burrow until I become of age and we see Bill and Fleur get married."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. Harry had to restrain the urge to laugh. Ginny would never like Fleur.

"Then we investigate," he went on, "McGonagall said that Dumbledore wanted me to have his pensieve as well as a few other things. She's bringing them to the burrow as soon as she gets everything settled with the governors."

"How will we know where to look," Hermione asked, "Did Dumbledore leave clues in the pensieve?"

"Sort of," Harry said, "It's up to us to figure out what everything means."

Hermione sat up straighter at this. This was something that she loved. If there were anything to figure out, she would be the one to do it.

"Then what," asked Ron, "What do we do when we figure out the clues?"

"We go horcrux hunting," Harry told him darkly. Ginny clutched Harry's hand but did not say anything.

The train pulled to a stop. Harry looked down at Ginny just as her eyes snapped up to meet his. There was fear written plainly on her face. She was on the verge of tears again. Harry squeezed her hand tightly and she did the same.

"C'mon," he whispered to her, "Lets get our things."

She sniffed and nodded before pulling herself up to leave. Harry followed her out the door and went to remove his trunk from their compartment. She reached up to retrieve her own trunk. Harry could hear her muffled sobs as she hid her face behind curtains of red hair.

Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were behind him, waiting for them at the door. But he had to hold her. He couldn't stand there and watch her cry and not reach out to comfort her.

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. Before Ginny could speak, Harry wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her with all the strength he had left in him. He wanted to convey, without words, that he loved her and that this separation wasn't permanent. He wanted her to know that things would some day be better.

He pulled away from her and looked down into her sparkling brown eyes. She was so beautiful when she cried. It made her seem fragile and precious. She backed away and pulled her trunk down to the floor. Harry did the same with his own and followed Ginny to the nearest exit.

"It doesn't have to be so hard, you know," Hermione said quietly to Harry as they watched Ron walking ahead of them with his arms around Ginny's shoulders.

"What else can I do," he asked with tears in his voice.

"We can bring her with us. She's dealt with horcruxes before. She could be a big help."

Harry conceded that this was true. She had dealt with them before. But that experience didn't exactly go well, a fact that he pointed out to Hermione.

"But now that she knows what they are she'll know to be careful."

"I just want to know that she's safe," Harry said, "and she won't be if she's running after horcruxes with us. Besides, I don't want Voldemort to know how much I care about her. What if he uses her against me?"

"But, Harry, don't you see," Hermione said, "Snape will have told him by now that you two are together. You can't protect her anymore. She doesn't need you to be her savior she needs you to be her boyfriend."

"Fiancé," Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me," she said, her eyes wide, "did you say fiancé? You two are engaged!"

"Sort of."

Hermione sighed. "Well," she said, "all the more reason to stay by her. As a matter of fact, I would encourage you two to hurry up and get married as soon as possible."

"Why," Harry asked, "Do you think one of us is going to die or something?"

"No," she said, "But if you two are married she won't be able to divulge any information about you against her will. Not even with Veritaserum."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded sagely. Harry considered what she had said. Voldemort already knows about them and marrying her would actually keep them both safer. What the hell, he thought, why shouldn't we get married?

"Doesn't she have to be of age to marry," he asked.

"Not if she has her parents permission," Hermione said smiling.

Harry looked up at Ginny, still walking directly in front of him with her head on her brother's shoulder. He smiled at thought of how wonderful it would be to marry her.

"I don't have a ring," Harry said as they stepped onto the platform.

"Actually," she said, her face lighting up as she pulled a box out of her pocket, "McGonagall gave me this earlier, before we got onto the train. She said it was from Dumbledore and that she would have the rest of the things he gave you once she found them all."

"It's not that black and gold ring, is it?"

She blushed and said, "Why do you just assume I looked at it?"

"It seemed like you knew what it was. And besides, you're a girl," he said watching her blush grow.

"Well, no, its not a black and gold ring."

Harry opened the box and lying inside was a beautiful ring of intricately woven silver, with a fairly large square shaped diamond sitting on top of it. He pulled it out and examined it before noticing that there was a note underneath the cushion. He took it out and unfolded it. In Dumbledore's handwriting it said:

Harry,

This ring belonged to your mother. One day, I hope you will find someone who will wear it with the same grace and pride that Lily did.

Albus

P.S. I think that it looks best when worn by someone with red hair.

Harry showed the letter to Hermione. She laughed as tears sprang to her eyes. "Well then," she said, "you had better go ask her before she crosses the barrier."

Harry ran ahead and stopped Ginny just as she was about to step through. She spun on her heal with blazing curiosity written on her face.

Slowly he got down on one knee. Silence swept through the platform. Harry presented the ring and Ginny's breath hitched in her throat. Harry could feel all eyes on him as he took a deep breath.

"Ginny," he said steadily, "I know I said that we had to be apart. But I can't do that. I love you far too much to let Voldemort come between us. I want to be with you forever. I don't want to let this war control my life any longer. Say that you'll marry me as soon as possible, the first available moment, and I promise to be there for you for the rest of my life."

"What are you, crazy," Ginny bellowed, "Of course I'll marry you!"

Screaming applause broke out over the platform. Harry stood up quickly and took her in his arms. He held her tightly as he spun her around. She shrieked with laughter and he told her that he loved her over and over again.

Setting her down on her feet, Harry placed the ring on Ginny's finger. She looked at it, awed by its beauty. And then kissed him deeply in front of the entire school population.

More applause could be heard and even a few calls of 'Get a room!' Harry pulled away from her and grabbed his trunk that was lying beside him.

"Lets go tell your parents," he said excitedly.

He looked up at Ron who was utterly dumbfounded. "Well," he said clapping Harry on the back, "guess that makes us brothers now."

They walked into Kings Cross smiling widely. The Weasley's were easily spotted. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were standing a little way off with Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Fleur. Lupin and Tonks were with them, holding hands. They all seemed rather surprised to see the students smiling and laughing with each other.

Ginny raced towards her mother while Harry dragged both of their trunks behind him. She thrust her left hand upon Mrs.Weasley speaking franticly and casting her head over her shoulder in Harry's direction. He could not properly hear everything that had been said but was soon met by Mrs.Weasley's, Tonk's and Fleur's shrieks of delight. The Weasley men all laughed and Fred and George ran towards Harry and dragged him over to the congregation.

Harry laughed with them as shouts of "Congratulations!" and "I knew it!" met his ears. He realized suddenly that he had a real family now. The Weasley's would be his actual family. Harry smiled until his mouth hurt as he hugged everyone and Fleur kissed him repeatedly on the cheeks.

Soon Harry was standing face to face with Arthur Weasley. He would have to get his permission in order to marry his daughter. Harry swallowed nervously and looked up at his, hopefully, soon-to-be father-in-law.

"Mr.Weasley…" Harry began.

"Of course you can marry my daughter Harry," he boomed before Harry could even ask, "We'd be proud to have you in the family. And you can call me Arthur now, or Dad if you like."

"Really," Harry asked, thrilled at the prospect of having a 'dad'.

Mr.Weasley nodded and Harry stuck out his hand saying, "Well thanks, Dad."

Harry had intended to shake Mr.Weasley's hand but he batted it away and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug.

"I think I'll go see my fiancé now," Harry said smiling as Mr.Weasley put him down.

Ginny was standing in a small circle with Tonks, Fleur and her mother, showing off her new engagement ring. Fleur was holding Ginny's left hand and holding the ring close to her face.

"Eet is Magneeficent," she said, her beautiful face glowing.

"Harry," Mrs.Weasley exclaimed, "Where ever did you get such a beautiful ring?"

"It was my mothers," he told her.

"When do you plan on having the wedding," Tonks asked happily.

"Well, actually," Harry said inclining his head towards Fleur, "I was hoping that it would be okay to double with you and Bill. That is, if it happens after my seventeenth birthday."

"I am sure zat we can accommodate you," Fleur said, "But eet will have to be a treeple wedding."

"What," Ginny and Harry said simultaneously.

"Remus and I are getting married," Tonks blushed into her violently orange hair.

"That's great," Harry said hugging Tonks for what must have been the fourth time since he got off the train, and locking eyes with a very happy Remus as he looked over her shoulder.

"Do you theenk zat 'Ermione would agree to be a brides maid," Fleur asked, "seeing as we 'ave lost one already."

"She might," Ginny said, "As long as Ron isn't over there popping the question right now."

They laughed and looked over at Ron and Hermione who were standing very close together and speaking in frantic whispers.

Harry shifted his focus to the people standing behind them. The Dursley's were staring at the loud group in confusion, causing Harry to laugh even more loudly.

"I have to go soon," Harry said to Ginny, "How'd you like to meet my aunt, uncle and cousin before I do?" She smiled and followed him over to his family.

"Hello," Harry said cheerily to his aunt and uncle.

"Who's this, then," Vernan asked gruffly.

"Oh," He said, "This is my fiancé, Ginny."

She smiled and extended her hand politely. The Dursley's simply stared at her and Ginny lowered her hand again.

"Fiancé," Petunia shrieked, "I should've known you'd marry young just like your mother."

Harry and Ginny both laughed even though it was not meant as a joke.

"I do hope you can make it to the wedding," Ginny said genially. The Dursley's looked highly offended at the insinuation that they would like to attend.

"I'll be right back," Harry told them, "I just have to say goodbye."

Without waiting for a response, Harry and Ginny turned back to their family. Harry kissed her and sent her back to her mother as he made his way over to the male members of the family who were all standing in a circle not far off from the women.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." Harry said to all of them.

"See ya soon, mate," Fred said.

"Yeah," George added, "and you better remember to be good to our sister or we'll start using you to test our products on."

Harry laughed and said, "I'll remember that." He then turned his attention to Remus Lupin, who was smiling more widely than Harry had ever seen him do.

"Congratulations," Lupin said sincerely.

"Same to you," Harry said.

"You know," Remus said, "I always knew you'd be a sucker for a redhead just like your father."

Everyone laughed at his joke and said their goodbyes. Harry couldn't wait for the next two weeks to be over so that he could be with his family again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Normal Family

Harry paced back and forth on the rug in his room. He was incredibly restless and had been since his arrival at Privet Drive. He had been there for thirteen days now. It had felt like thirteen weeks. The only things that kept him sane were the letters he received from Ginny. Though he didn't get any real information out of them for obvious reasons.

He was already aware that tomorrow, at noon, a guard was coming to pick him up and take him to the burrow. He had learned from Ginny that the wedding date had been changed to accommodate Harry's birthday. Also, there would not be a very big audience because the Weasley home was now being protected by a Secret Keeper. Only the Weasleys, the Delacours, the Grangers and the Order members would be there. Harry was rather grateful for this since the media had already given an announcement of his wedding. He would have been very angry if Rita Skeeter had decided to crash the ceremony.

The clock dinged. Harry looked up and realized that it was eight o'clock in the morning. The guard wasn't coming tomorrow, they were coming today! He had stayed up all night out of sheer anxiety and not even noticed.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry threw on some clothes and headed down the stairs for breakfast. His aunt and uncle were already at the table and he could hear Dudley leaving his room.

"Someone coming to get you today," Vernon asked in his usual gruff voice.

"At noon," Harry replied.

"Good," his uncle said, "is that 'fiancé' of yours coming?"

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully.

"Exactly how do you intend to provide for a wife," Vernon asked contemptibly.

Thinking of his enormous Gringotts account Harry said, "We'll manage."

His uncle snorted gruffly, "I don't suppose you have a place to live."

"I inherited my godfathers house," Harry said, "but I think her parents will want us to live with them for a while. They're very protective."

Harry realized that, for the first time in his life, he was having a civil conversation with his uncle. He watched as Vernon nodded.

"I had forgotten about your godfather," his uncle said, "And do you have a job lined up?"

"No," Harry said, "I'm still considering my options."

"You'd better hurry up and figure out what you want to do. Especially if you plan to have a family."

"I was thinking about becoming a teacher," the words fell out of Harry's mouth before he had time to figure out if they were true. But he had thought about it, he realized. He had just never put a whole lot of energy into the idea. He had taught the D.A after all. Perhaps he could be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when he was old enough.

"A teacher," Vernon grumbled, "At that school of yours?"

Harry nodded and said, "I think I might be good at it."

Uncle Vernon nodded, "Maybe you will be," he said.

The rest of the day at Privet Drive was the best that Harry had ever had. It wasn't as though there was a goodbye party or anything, but the Dursley's were civil to him. They didn't insult him or sneer at him when he walked into the room. It was almost as though they were a normal family.

Then, at noon exactly, Harry's guard popped into the Dursley's house. Lupin, Tonks, MadEye, Kingsley and McGonagall were standing around the living room. To Harry's surprise, none of the Dursley's jumped or even looked shaken. In fact, they seemed rather bored.

"You finally taking the boy of our hands," Petunia asked.

Lupin nodded, "You probably won't ever see him again."

"Ever," Petunia asked, "You mean, he won't ever be coming back?"

"Not unless he needs the protection."

Harry's aunt nodded. She didn't seem to be as happy about this news as Harry had thought she would be. She didn't seem as though she would miss him either, though.

"Are we flying," Harry asked.

"No," said MadEye, "We need to apparate. It's quicker and safer. But we had to take down the spells that prevent apparation. We only have a very small window in which we can leave. It'll be a little while before it reopens."

"When am I supposed to go take my apparation test," Harry asked curiously.

Tonks shrugged, "We don't know yet. We'll find out soon."

"So," Vernon spoke up, "this girl the boy's marrying, what of her? Seeing as she's about to become part of the family I'd like to know something about her."

Lupin looked momentarily surprised. Harry thought he was about to topple over. Could uncle Vernon actually care about Harry's life?

"What do you want to know," Harry asked his uncle.

"I don't want to hear it from you," Vernon said to Harry, "I would like an unbiased source."

"I know Ginny pretty well," Lupin said, "What would you like me to tell you?"

"Is she smart," Vernon asked, "I already know she's pretty, but looks don't mean a thing unless you've got brains to back 'em up."

"Oh, yes," Lupin said earnestly, "very smart."

"What of her family," Petunia asked now, "I never liked that Dudders had to grow up without grandparents. Are her parents still living?"

"Alive and kicking," Moody said, "She comes from a line of very talented wizards. They'll be good to any children that they decide to have."

"Does she have brothers and sisters," Vernon asked.

"Six brothers," Lupin told him, "She's the only girl"

"And what of these brothers of hers," Harry's uncle asked now, "They aren't a bunch a lay-abouts are they?"

"Oh no," Tonks said in earnest, "the oldest one, Bill, he works for the bank. And Charlie, he's in Romania working with-er- animals. Percy works in an office and the twins, Fred and George, own their own business."

Vernon nodded his head in approval, "And what of her father? What does he do?"

"Office work," Tonks replied, "he actually just got a promotion recently."

Harry's uncle looked thoroughly impressed now. "Sounds like a perfectly respectable family," Petunia said, "But you said that she had six brothers. What about the other one?"

"He's still at school," Lupin said.

"She isn't a trouble maker like this one," Petunia said inclining her head towards Harry, "is she?"

"Not at all," Lupin said, "she's very sweet."

"That's a relief," Vernon said, "don't think the worlds quite ready for anything more troublesome than him. Not even your wizarding world."

They all laughed. Harry was so surprised that his uncle had used the 'w' word that he almost fainted.

"Of course," Petunia put in after the laughter went away, "any children they have won't be able to cause much trouble at school, seeing as Harry ought to be teaching there by the time they're old enough."

Vernon nodded sagely while the others wore looks of utter bewilderment. Harry had never told them that he had considered a career as a professor.

"Excuse me," Lupin asked, "did you say that Harry would be a teacher?"

"Well, of course I don't know anything about how Harry would become a teacher," Petunia said, "but we think that he may do well at it and he seemed rather keen on the idea."

"You never told me you wanted to be a teacher, Harry," McGonagall said, "I thought that you wanted to be an auror?"

"I did," Harry said hurriedly, "but now I'm not quite sure. I did rather love teaching the D.A. I thought that being a teacher might be a better choice for me."

"Let me guess," Lupin said, "you want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, don't you?"

Harry nodded and McGonagall and Lupin's faces beamed with pride. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Harry," the Headmistress said to him.

"You do?"

"Of course it is," Lupin said, "you did get an O in D.A.D.A, didn't you?"

Harry nodded again and Lupin turned his attention to McGonagall. "How long do you think before he can apply for the job," he asked her.

"In about a year or so," she said, "if we can get him trained up properly."

"Isn't that a bit young to teach," Harry asked her, "Dippet told Riddle that he was too young when he applied for the job at that age."

"That was just an excuse," she told him, "of course he would say something like that to keep Voldemort from teaching. He was rather scary, even at that age."

"Voldemort," Petunia squeaked, "isn't he the one who killed …_her_?"

"Yes," Lupin said sadly, "he is the wizard who killed Lily and James."

"Does your fiancé know about this man," Vernon asked, "Is she aware that he wants to kill you?"

"She knows all about him," Harry said.

"At any rate," Tonks interjected, "we have to leave in a few seconds. Are you three coming to the wedding?"

Vernon shook his head as Harry latched on to McGonagall's arm. "We can't," he said, "we're leaving for Ibiza tomorrow."

"Bye," Harry shouted over his shoulder as he felt himself begin to disappear. He could have sworn that he saw his aunt and uncle raise their hands in farewell as he went away.

"They weren't so bad," Lupin said to Harry when they landed.

"They're probably just in a good mood because their going to Ibiza."

Their conversation was interrupted, however, when a girl with flaming red hair came bounding into the dining room directly at Harry.

_Crash!_ Ginny slammed right into Harry's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Without so much as a 'hello' she kissed him hard on the mouth causing everyone around them to laugh indulgently.

"Oh, Ginny," Mrs.Weasley admonished, scuttling into the room, "get off of the poor boy and let him rest for a few minutes."

Ginny pulled her mouth away from his and set her feet down on the floor, smiling widely the whole time.

"How are ya, love," Harry asked her sweetly.

"Better now," she said.

"Alright alright," Mrs.Weasley said now, "you've seen him. Now get out of here and stay away from him."

"Huh," Harry said.

"It's tradition, Harry dear," she told him, steering Ginny to the door, "You aren't allowed to see the bride before the wedding."

"I thought that was only on the day of the wedding," he said dejectedly.

"This is how I did it," she said, "and this is how my daughter will do it."

"Come now, Molly," Arthur Weasley said, "you know that's not all together true." Mrs. Weasley blushed sheepishly.

"And besides," Mr. Weasley continued, "It's not very practical with them living under the same roof."

"Oh, alright," she said, "But we are locking the outside of his door when he goes to bed. Oh, it's not that I don't trust you, dear," she directed her words to Harry now, "It's just the way things are done."

"I understand, Mrs.Weasley," he said.

"Oh, call me Molly, dear," she told him.

"Alright."

"You must be starving, Harry," Molly said, "Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

"I'll do it, Mum," Ginny said, "I think that I can feed my fiancé."

Molly nodded and Ginny sent Harry a smile before exiting into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone," Harry asked.

"Bill, Fred and George are at work," Arthur said, "Fleur and her family are staying in a tent behind the house (they really believe in tradition), and Ron and Hermione are in the backyard with Charlie and the Grangers."

"Oh, Charlie came," Harry said, "I didn't know he would be here."

"Of course he came," Molly said, "you don't think he was going to miss seeing his brother, sister and friends get married."

"Harry," Ginny's voice sounded from the kitchen, "do you want tea or butterbeer?"

"Um…tea I think," Harry yelled back.

"What kind?"

"Earl Grey," he said, "with lemon, please."

Only a few moments latter, Ginny came through the door carrying a tray. She set it down on the table and told Harry to sit and not to move until he'd eaten everything on his plate, which wasn't exactly a form of torture as she had made Mrs.Weasley's famous meatballs.

"How did you do that so quickly," Harry asked in surprise.

"I actually made them a few hours ago," Ginny said, "Mum's been teaching me all kinds of recipes all day."

"What d'ya know," Harry said, very happy with the idea that his wife would be as good a cook as Mrs.Weasley, "I've found a whole new reason to love you."

Ginny bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Well," she said slyly to him, "if you like this then wait until tomorrow. Mum's going to teach me how to make treacle tart."

"Ohhh," Harry said smiling, "I've got the shivers already."

She and the others laughed. After Harry finished his amazingly wonderful meal, Ginny cleared the dishes off the table. She seemed to like the idea of being a wife very much.

"Bill and the twins are back," she said upon returning from the kitchen, "Do you wanna go play some Quidditch?"

Harry smiled and said, "Absolutely."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Arianna Shaw

Harry ran up to his room to retrieve his Firebolt while Ginny went outside to join her brothers and Hermione. He felt that things were much simpler than they should have been. He had expected everyone and everything to be gloomy and depressed after Dumbledore died. He was surprised to find that he felt more normal now than he had ever felt before in his life.

After finally finding his broom, Harry dashed back down the stairs. He was about to make his way to the backdoor when he realized that everyone had come back in. Frowning, Harry looked around and saw the Weasleys, the Grangers, the Delacours and some of the order members standing around the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, "what's every body doing in here?"

They all looked around at him, as though surprised that he was there. Lupin cleared his throat and said, "We have a visitor."

Confused, Harry tried to spot a face that he had not seen earlier. Just as he was about to ask whom the new arrival was, Bill slid over to the left revealing a person that Harry had never seen before.

She was tall with long black hair. Her frame was willowy and lithe, and she carried an air of dignity despite the fact that she looked somewhat nervous. She was, without question, the most beautiful girl that Harry had ever seen. He could see that Fleur was shooting her evil glares as though unaccustomed to meeting women more beautiful than she was. Harry noticed that she had twinkling blue eyes that seemed very wise, even though she couldn't be much older than he was.

"Hey," Harry said slowly, "I've never met you before. Are you with the order?"

Her nervousness seemed to increase as she looked around at the other people in the kitchen. She bit her lip as though trying to come up with an answer to his question.

"We've never met her before either," Lupin said before directing his attention back to the girl before him. "Who are you," he asked her, "You must be acquainted with Mundungus Fletcher, or you wouldn't be able to find us."

The girl cleared her throat, "I really think everyone should sit down before I start answering questions," she said in a flat accent that meant she was from America.

"I think I'll be the one to say when everyone should sit down," Molly Weasley said indignantly.

"Oh, of course," the girl said in a hurried voice, "I didn't mean to imply that I'm the one in charge. I just think that it would be a good idea."

"Well," Mr.Weasley said now, "there's too many of us to provide every one with a chair. Why don't you just tell us who you are."

"Alright," she said, taking a deep breath, "my name is Arianna Shaw."

Every one in the room gasped. Harry looked around in confusion as they looked at the beautiful girl in awe. He nudged Hermione who was standing next to him and whispered, "Why is every one acting so strangely? What's so intriguing about her name?"

She whispered back to him, "You know how I said that there was no such thing as wizarding royalty?" Harry nodded.

"Well, that's not exactly true."

Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked back up at the girl in front of him. She seemed to have lost her nervousness and was standing with her head held high.

"I thought you were just a myth," Tonks said to the girl.

"Well," Arianna said to her, "you hear enough myths, some of them are bound to be true eventually."

"I'm sorry, but I've never really heard of you," Harry said as politely as he could, "Do you think you could explain who you are exactly?"

Arianna took another deep breath and said, "Alright, but you can't go interrupting me. I need to be able to get through all this at once. For those of you who know the story, please bear with me."

They all nodded and waited anxiously for her words. "Thousands of years ago," she began, "wizards originated in ancient Egypt. All of the Pharaohs and queens were magical and they ruled all of wizarding kind as well as all of the Egyptian empire. Soon, wizards spread all throughout the world. And with the fall of Queen Cleopatra VII, they lost their unity. For centuries it was said that wizards would never be ruled by any monarch ever again. That is, until about seventeen years ago, when a prophecy was made."

She stopped for a moment to make sure that everyone was following her before going on. "The prophecy," she said, "stated that a witch had been born to the last remaining male descendent of the ancient royal line. It said that this witch, upon reaching the age of seventeen, would ascend the long vacant throne of Egypt. It said that she would unite the world of wizards once again and that, with the aid of the 'Chosen One", she would bring peace to all wizard kind. I am that witch."

She took another deep steadying breath. "Once the prophecy was made, my mother and father went into hiding. My father, you see, was the last male descendent of the ancient kings. He knew that I would never be safe from the dark wizards who were too hungry for power to allow such a witch as I to live. With the aid of my mother's father, we fled to the states where we thought we would be safe. But Voldemort continued to hunt us down whereas all the other dark wizards had given up. And one night, when I was barely even a year old, he came to our home and killed my mother and father, just like he killed yours, Harry."

She inclined her head towards him. He felt an immediate sympathy for this girl. She had suffered almost the exact same fate as Harry.

Arianna took a long look at Harry before continuing on. "When Voldemort turned his wand on me, he was unsuccessful in killing me the way he'd killed my parents. I think that he thought I was dead, because I was knocked unconscious. But my grandfather found me among the wreckage of my home and would have taken me to live with my godparents, Lily and James Potter, but they were killed shortly thereafter."

Harry's head snapped up at the mention of his parent's names. Arianna's parents had known his parents.

"The Potters were very good friends of my parents before their deaths," she said, "When they were killed, my grandfather left me with some trusted people in America so that he could tend to Harry."

"Hold on for just a second," Harry said, "Your grandfather left you so that he could tend to me? Does that mean—was your grandfather—was he…?"

"Albus Dumbledore," she finished for him, her blue eyes twinkling at him, "Yes, he was my grandfather." Every one gasped again. Apparently, this little tidbit had not made it into the myths that had been told of her.

"Marcus and Vivian Shaw," Lupin whispered slowly. Arianna looked up at him in confusion. He was shaking his head as though he had just realized something he should have known for a long time.

"They were my parents," Arianna said quietly.

"They were great friends of ours," Lupin said, "when we were at school. Marcus was the only Slytherin that we were ever friendly with. We were always on good terms with him, despite the fact that he was Snape's best friend."

Harry growled at the sound of the traitor's name. Ginny made the sound of an angry cat, while everyone else fumed silently.

"My grandfather," Arianna started again, not even flinching at the sound of Snape's name, "told me that he told all of my parent's friends that they were dead. He didn't want you to come looking for them."

Remus hung his head in sadness. "We had a funeral and everything," he said, "Why were we never told about this? We never even knew that they had children."

"You'd already lost them once," Arianna retorted, "My grandfather planned to tell you once he was sure that we were safe. When my parents were killed, you were just beginning to get over their deaths. He couldn't put you through that grief again."

The werewolf nodded, his face grave with the thought of his dead friends.

"Why was I never told of these people," Harry asked, "No one ever mentioned any Marcus and Vivian."

"Vivian was Dumbledore's daughter," Remus said, "She was the only child he ever had. No one ever really liked to mention her because we knew that the memory would only hurt him. Besides, explaining them to you would just be showing you more people who were close to you parents that you could never know. We didn't see the point in mentioning them."

Harry nodded and turned to Arianna. "You couldn't have survived the same way I did," he said, "or Voldemort would have been vanquished then."

"That is correct, Harry," she said with the same sparkle in her eye that her grandfather had had, "my survival of the curse was completely different. But there is one thing that we share."

She reached up to her shirt collar, which was in the shape of a 'v' and left most of her neckline exposed. With her left hand, she pulled the collar farther away from her neck, revealing the smooth skin underneath. There, exactly over her heart, was a lightning-bolt shaped scar just like Harry's.

Every one gasped for the third time since her arrival. Harry stared, transfixed, at the scar and reached his hand up to his forehead to trace his own with his finger.

"Why did Dumbledore never tell me," he asked, "How could he not tell me about you? I honestly never thought he had a family."

"For one thing," Arianna said, "you never asked. And for another, he was protecting me. You may have been his favorite student, Harry, but I was his blood. He wasn't going to just go around announcing my existence to the world."

Harry blushed. Of course Dumbledore would put the safety of his grandchild before the satisfaction of Harry's curiosity.

"Don't feel embarrassed," she said in a kind voice so like Dumbledore's, "He was so upset that he couldn't tell you about me. I was too in fact. But he said that I had to hide until I turned seventeen. I only ever met a couple of people from the order. But he always told me stories about you." Arianna's eyes sparkled with admiration now, " He loved to brag about how you and your friends Ron and Hermione saved the Sorcerers Stone. And about how you killed that basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. And at the end of your third year, oh he just went on and on about how much bravery and love you showed upon saving Sirius. Then, when you took on the Hungarian Horntail and rescued your friend and that other little girl from the lake, he just gushed for hours. He couldn't believe how caring you were to stay and make absolutely sure that everyone got back alright."

"He told you all that," Harry asked, his face growing hotter with every word.

"Harry," Arianna said seriously, "he thought of you like family. You were the grandson he never had. He was gutted that he had to keep secrets from you. But your godfather was worse. He always said that you would kill him when you found out that he had know something so important and didn't tell you."

"You knew Sirius," Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she said, "he popped into my grandfather's house to talk about something and found me sitting on the couch, reading. When Grandpa got back from work he explained everything and then made Sirius promise not to tell you."

"I thought Dumbledore lived at Hogwarts," Harry said in surprise.

"No, he just stayed over there sometimes," Arianna said, "he had a privet portkey that took him from his office to our house and back."

"But you didn't answer my first question," Harry said, "How did you survive?"

Arianna turned around and pulled a knife from the counter. Without warning she raised it in the air with her right hand and slashed it across her left arm leaving a very deep cut behind. Everyone shrieked in horror. Mrs.Weasley lunged at her and took the knife from Arianna. She bunched her apron up in her hand and prepared to clean the wound before her.

But then, before Molly could do anything, the wound began to heal itself. It was like watching a film on rewind. Soon, without spilling even a drop of blood, the cut was gone and not even a scar remained in its place. Even the knife was now devoid of blood. Every one stood staring at her with their mouths hanging open.

"You—your—your immortal," Harry stammered.

"The only thing that ever had enough power to even scar me," she said, "was the curse that Voldemort used against me when I was a baby. I'm not sure that it would even leave that much if I got hit with it now, since I'm older and stronger."

"So," Lupin interjected, "what is it that you plan to do here?"

"Well," she said, "I came to take over command of the Order."

"Excuse me," Kingsley spoke for the first time.

"It is stated in my grandfather's will that I am to take over for him as leader of the Order of the Phoenix," Arianna said, smiling genially at everyone.

The Order members were staring dumbly at her as though she had grown another head. They were shocked that Dumbledore would leave this girl in charge of his affairs.

"Alright," she cleared her voice and became more business like, "we have some plans that we need to go over. All those of you who are not members of the Order must please leave the room now. Except Harry," she added at the end.

"If it's alright with you," Harry said, "could Hermione, Ron and Ginny stay with me. They'll beat any information I get out of me anyways."

Arianna stepped towards Harry and his friends with a wry smile. Looking over Harry's shoulder she said, "You must be Ron."

"Y—Y—Yes," he said nervously.

"My my, you sure are handsome," she said sweetly causing Ron's ears to turn red, "Of course I knew how cute Harry was from all those pictures Dumbledore showed me. That Creevey boy took them all the time. But I only ever saw pictures of you when you were younger."

Harry blushed at this reference to his looks. He felt Ginny clutch his arm protectively and saw that Hermione was doing the same to Ron. Both girls were giving Arianna looks of deepest loathing.

"And you must be Hermione," Arianna said, turning her smile to Ron's left, "My grandfather told me how smart you were. I believe you got all O's and one E on your O.W.L's?" It was Hermione's turn to blush now. She had no idea that Dumbledore cared enough about her to remember all of her grades. "But he never told me what a beautiful young lady you were. There goes the theory that smart girls aren't pretty."

"Thank you, your majesty," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Arianna said, "we're family now. You can call me Ari."

"Okay, Ari," Hermione said, thrilled at the thought of being on a first name basis with the future queen of wizard kind.

"And you," she said turning to Harry's right, "have simply got to be Ginny. I hear that you have one hell of a bat-bogey hex." Now Ginny was as red as the rest of them, "Powerful, beautiful and a Weasley to boot. That's one scary triple threat."

"I'll be a Potter before long," Ginny said to Ari whose eyes widened in surprise. Ginny showed her the ring and her eyes got even wider.

"Is this," Ari's voice was hushed, "is this…Lily's ring?"

"How did you know," Ginny asked.

"My grandfather showed it to me when I was young," Ari said, "He said that it was my godmother's most prized possession. He used to let me wear it when I was really upset. It always cheered me up."

"Then I'm even more honored to wear it," Ginny said solemnly.

Ari smile at her before she pried her eyes from the ring and put on her business like expression again.

"We need to decide how things are gonna go," she said stepping back and addressing those who were left standing around the kitchen, "I've got a lot of plans that need to be carried out as soon as possible. First off, which of you is Arthur Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley stepped forward and raised his hand. Ari looked at him and said, "I need you to take me to the ministry with you tomorrow. I need to announce my existence to Scrimgeour and the rest of the wizarding world before I can assume the throne."

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning," he said.

"And where is Nymphadora Tonks," Ari asked now, looking around.

Tonks stepped forward and said, "That'll be me."

"You are a metamorphmagus, are you not?"

Tonks nodded briskly and Ari said, "Good, I've got a group of about twenty or thirty metamorphers who need a trainer. They're in Egypt, awaiting my arrival. Are you up to the task of training them?"

"Excuse my, your highness," Tonks said, "but why is it that they need instruction?"

"They're muggles," Ari said, "They have no idea what they're doing."

"I didn't think that it was possible for muggles to be metamorphmagi," Tonks said curiously.

"Weird, huh," Ari said raising her eyebrows, "but they can't do any other magic and they have no wizarding family, so they're classified as muggles."

"I will train them," Tonks said confidently.

"Remus Lupin," Ari called now. He stepped forward and faced her.

"You were a friend of my parents, where you not?"

He nodded, his face still a little sad from the mention of their deaths.

"In wizarding Egypt," Ari told him, "werewolves are some of the most respected beings in existence. It would go against tradition for me not to have one on my council."

Remus looked somewhat confused by what she had said but did not comment. "I need someone I can trust. Someone who my grandfather trusted. I would like to ask you to be a member of my royal council. It would give you and the Order a lot of power in the government."

"Would it be required that I live in Egypt," he asked.

"You will, of course, be spending some time there," she said, "But it would not have to be a permanent residence. If you like, I could set up a suite inside the palace for your own privet use. Or, if you'd prefer, you could buy a vacation home. Your salary would be rather large. You could have a home here and in Egypt, if you like."

Harry smiled. There was no one more deserving of an opportunity like this than Remus. Tonks, Harry noticed, also seemed rather excited at the idea of a vacation home in Egypt.

"I don't know," Remus said, "it sounds awfully grand. And I don't accept charity."

"Charity," Ari said, "this isn't charity. I need you to do this for me. You're the only werewolf I know of that I'm sure I can trust. You were a friend of my parents and my grandfather. I need you."

"I don't see why I would have to make so much money," Remus said.

Ari looked taken aback and slightly affronted, "Why," she said, "it would simply be indecent for a royal councilor to make any less than a minister of magic. Your job would be very important. I can't have someone working so high up in my government without paying them well."

Lupin looked at Tonks. "What do you think," he asked.

Tonks looked at him as though he were insane. "If you don't take this job, I'll go out and get bitten so I can take it for you." He laughed at her and she said, "Besides, it would be good for the Order. Would he have any power over the government here?"

"Just as much, if not more than the minister," Ari said, "I told you, in Egypt werewolves are very highly regarded. No one will argue with the amount of power I give him. And if they do, I'll just tell them to piss off."

"I'll do it," he said, "Just so long as you don't expect me to act like a dirty politician."

Ari laughed and said, "Absolutely not."

She turned away from Remus now and said, "I need to speak with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley."

They all stepped forward, Fred and George more enthusiastically than the other two. "How can we help you," Fred asked, taking Ari's hand and kissing it.

"We would be honored to do anything you like," said George, taking her other hand and kissing it. Ari laughed indulgently and Bill and Charlie yanked them away from her by their shirt collars.

"In fact," Ari said, "I have a very important job for you."

They both stood up a little straighter and Fred said, "You name it."

"I need you to give me all the records of your transactions at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," she said seriously, "And I want you to install a kind of security system so that you can monitor all your customers. If anyone looks suspicious, kick them out and put a ban on them. I don't want the Death Eater to get a hold of your goods anymore."

They nodded and immediately began whispering with each other about the best way to go about these plans.

"Charlie," she said, looking at shorter of the other two brothers, "I need you to secure all the dragons that you can. I think that Voldemort may have plans that involve them. And I want you to take four of five trained ones to my palace in Egypt after my coronation. I want to see if we may be able to use them against the Death Eaters. They're especially important because they aren't affected by dementors."

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie said, "I'll get right on that."

"Bill," Arianna said, turning to the oldest Weasley brother, "I need to know how much money Mr. Bagman owed those goblins from Gringotts."

"I think," Bill said thoughtfully, "he owed them about three thousand, four hundred and eleven galleons, give or take a few sickles."

"Wow," Ari said, while everyone else in the room made noises of disgust, "okay. I need you to take this purse," she pulled a black velvet purse from her robes, "and, as soon as possible, go to Gringotts vault 925 and get four thousand, five hundred galleons out of my account. That's enough extra to make them shut up about interest rates."

"Yes ma'am," Bill said, echoing his brother, "Would you like me to say that it's from Bagman?"

"That would be best, I think," she said.

"But, your Highness," he said, "even if we pay them back they may still join the Dark Lord if he offers them freedom."

"I'll take care of their freedom, Bill," Ari said gently, "That's one of the first things I plan on doing when I take the throne. And you can all call me Ari, you know. I'm not just giving Harry special treatment."

"What about us," Ron said, "is there something that you want us to do?"

"You four will be working with me," Ari said, "I need you, Ron and Harry, to help me with my wizarding army. I've got about a hundred or so elite soldiers who will be at your command. They only answer to you two and to me, understand?"

"What are we, generals," Harry asked.

"That is exactly what you are," Ari said, "But you are only to use them in the event of a battle. All four of us will be spending most of our time looking for horcruxes."

"And us," Hermione asked.

"There is a special force of witches that I want you and Ginny to work with when you have the time," Ari said, "There are some powerful forms of magic that only women are capable of. Grandpa said that if anyone knows how to use it its you, Hermione."

Hermione blushed and Ginny looked confused. "Female magic," she asked.

"Hermione will show you properly later," Ari told her, "but there are some spells that were created in the eighteenth dynasty of Egypt by the female pharaoh, Hatchepsut. They are not usable by men and they are very potent. They can be used to control the elements."

Ginny looked fascinated now and the others were rather intrigued as well. Ron looked as though he was about to complain about magical sexism, but kept quiet.

"What about Snape," Harry asked her now, casing several people to hiss angrily, "Are we gonna go look for him?"

"Of course," Ari said calmly.

"What are you gonna do," Harry asked, wondering if he would be allowed to watch.

"I'm going to go to the next Death Eater meeting," she said, "after my coronation. And I'm going to strike a bargain with Voldemort to get him to hand over Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape."

"But what do you plan to do with Snape after you've got a hold of him," Harry asked.

"Well," she said, "I'm going to protect him of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Snape Exposed

"Protect him," Harry yelled at Ari, "Why in the bloody hell would you want to do that?"

"Well, he is being hunted by the ministry," she said as though Harry should have known that Snape needed protection and it was a stupid question to ask.

Everyone in the room was looking at Ari differently. Some, like Harry, were wearing looks of complete outrage. Others, like Lupin, seemed confused. And still others, Kingsley included, looked at her with pity, as though they thought she were touched in the head.

"You do realize that he killed your grandfather," Kingsley said, his brow wrinkled with worry.

"Yes, I realize that," Ari said in a calm voice that reminded Harry of is old headmaster.

"So then, why do you want to protect the man who murdered your grandfather," Harry asked, his voice rising with each syllable.

"Severus Snape killed my grandfather," she said, "He did not murder him."

"What's the difference," Harry hollered.

"There is a big difference, Harry. Severus never wanted to kill my grandfather."

"You weren't there," he said, "You didn't see his face. I saw him. He wanted to kill Dumbledore. If he hadn't wanted to see him die he never would have been able to perform the killing curse."

"Harry," she said in a reasonable voice, "Severus could not control his actions on the night my grandfather died. He was under a spell."

"A spell," Harry asked, "What, like Imperius?"

"Worse," she said darkly, "he made the Unbreakable Vow."

"Oh, no," Lupin breathed, looking scared.

"What," Harry asked, "he made a vow to Voldemort that he would kill Dumbledore?"

"No, Harry," Ari said, "it's not that simple."

"Who did he make the vow with," Lupin asked in a hushed voice.

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"But, why," Lupin asked, "why would Narcissa want Dumbledore killed that badly?"

"She didn't," Ari said in a strained voice, "she was only trying to protect her son, Draco."

The all continued to look confused. She sighed and said, "It was Draco who was ordered to kill Dumbledore. But he was afraid. He didn't want to kill my grandfather, this I know for a fact…"

"How do you know," Harry asked, "you couldn't have been there."

"I have been in contact with Draco through correspondence for a year," she explained, "I wrote him when I found out about the plan. I told him that I was at an American school and that we were supposed to do a report on British pureblood families. Eventually, I won his trust and we began to communicate by other means so that our post owls would not be intercepted."

"How did you communicate," Remus asked.

"M&M's," she said simply.

"The candy?"

"No," she smiled at Remus, "Mouthpiece Microphones. You just put them in your mouth and talk and the other person can hear you as though you were speaking into their ear. I sent him one and that's how we stayed in touch."

"Where did you get those," George asked curiously while Fred looked equally intrigued.

"I invented them," she said, "I'll give you the rights to them if you want to sell them in your joke shop."

They nodded vigorously and Harry cleared his throat loudly. "Back to Snape," he said, "Keep explaining about the vow."

"Narcissa went to his house with her sister, Bellatrix," Ari said while Harry fumed, "she begged Severus to protect her son. She asked him to make the Unbreakable Vow."

"Why did he agree," Harry asked.

"Bellatrix already didn't trust him," she said, "If he didn't do it, Voldemort would have found out. It would have blown Severus's cover."

"What exactly was the vow," Remus asked.

"He vowed to watch over Draco while he attempted to fulfill Voldemort's wishes," Ari said, "and he vowed to protect Draco from harm if it were at all possible and, last of all…he vowed… to do the task Draco had been set if it so happened that he would be unable."

Harry looked away from her. He didn't want to accept that it wasn't Snape's fault that Dumbledore died. He wanted to have someone to blame.

"But the fact still remains that he killed Dumbledore," Harry yelled at her now, not caring that she was a queen, "He killed the only person who had always been there for me…"

"I should think," Arianna said, her temper rising, "that I have more right to be upset than you do. You don't understand! Only the most powerful wizards would be able to break an Unbreakable Vow. It's like a battle. It's like trying to push through a brick wall with your bare hands. And if you succeed, the only thing waiting for you on the other side is an early grave."

"Then he should have fought," Harry flared back at her, "better that he had died than Dumbledore!"

"Don't you see, Harry," Ari said in a pleading voice, "that is why he got so angry when you called him a coward! He thinks that it's true!"

"Well maybe it is," Harry yelled.

"Don't you dare say that Severus Snape is a coward," Ari yelled back, "He has been risking his neck since day one. He simply wasn't strong enough to fight the curse! But my grandfather trusted him and I trust him."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, "because Snape felt bad for killing my dad, right? That's why Dumbledore trusted him…"

"Don't be a fool," Ari yelled, "of course Snape didn't feel badly for your father's death. He hated your father. He felt badly for killing your mother!"

"What are you talking about," Harry asked.

"He was in love with her, you great idiot" Arianna screamed, "He turned away from Voldemort because his service to him cost him the only woman that he had ever loved!"

Harry's mind reeled. He couldn't believe it. Snape was in love with his mother, Lily! Arianna was panting now as she was out of breath from their screaming match. She looked at him with pleading eyes as though trying to will the honesty of her words into him.

"Harry," she said quietly, "there are some things you should know about Severus before you go ahead and judge him. In fact, I think that you should all know."

Harry nodded and the others looked shaken but willing to listen.

"Can I borrow a bowl," Ari asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Sure," she said pulling one down from its shelf.

Arianna laid the bowl in front of her and pulled out her wand. She held the wand over the bowl and mumbled an incantation. She then closed her eyes and held the tip of the wand to her temple. Harry watched as she extracted a memory from her mind and laid it in the bowl. She did this several more times and began to swirl the contents around with her wand.

"Alright," she said, "this is just like using a pensieve. Every one has to go in. come one, single file."

Harry went in first and was quickly followed by Hermione, the Weasleys, the Order members and finally Arianna. He looked around and discovered that he was in a very cozy living room with a fire burning in the fireplace and a cat curled up on the hearth. Ari was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, reading Othello. After only a few moments, the fire turned green and Sirius Black popped out of the flames.

The Ari in the memory smiled a disarmingly beautiful smile and bounded at him from the chair. She hugged Harry's godfather tightly and said, "Hi, uncle Sirius!"

"Was he your uncle," Harry asked in shock.

"No," the real Ari told him, "I just called him that cuz he was like family."

"Where's your grandfather," Sirius asked the other Ari.

"He isn't here right now," Ari said, "But if you want you can stay until he comes home."

"No no, child," he said to Arianna, "You just tell him I stopped by."

He kissed her in the top of the head and said goodbye. Arianna was just about to sit back down and read her tragedy, when the fire turned green again.

This time it wasn't Sirius who popped out of the flames, but Snape. Harry tightened his hands into fists and could tell that his knuckles were white. But Harry noticed that there was something different about the Snape who came out of the fire. He was smiling a real smile.

Arianna turned around and greeted 'uncle Severus' the same way she had greeted Sirius.

"Is your grandfather here," he asked.

"No," Arianna said, "and in fact, Sirius was just here looking for him too. Is there something important you need to ask him about?"

Snape's smile disappeared. He sighed and said, "Yes."

"Well," Ari said slowly, "maybe I can help you. Come and sit in the other chair and talk to me."

Snape sat down obediently. He rested his elbows on his knees and sighed again. "You know that I don't like to question your grandfathers judgment…" he started.

"Not you as well," Ari sighed exasperatingly.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Sirius and Mundungus have both been in here several times complaining about Harry's situation." Ari said shaking her head. Harry looked at Snape in astonishment. Why was he talking about Harry's situation?

"I just don't think it's a good idea is all," Snape argued, "He shouldn't be cooped up this way."

"He is safe with his aunt and uncle," she told him, "They won't let anything bad happen to him."

"Bah," Snape spat rolling his eyes, "those people are the worst sort of muggles I have ever seen. Do you know that they used to make him sleep in a cupboard under their stairs?"

"I am aware of that, Severus," she said, "but he is at least safe."

"Safe," he exclaimed, "if he's made to stay with them for too long, he'll run off. What if he's attacked?"

"He's fifteen," Ari said reasonably, "and by all the bragging you and my grandfather do about him, he is quite capable of taking care of himself."

Snape was pacing the floor now. He ran his hand through his long black hair before rounding on her again.

"He shouldn't have to take care of himself," Severus snapped, "I think that it would be best if he spent the remainder of the summer at headquarters. He needs to get out of that god awful place before he does something reckless."

"Severus," she said, "I know that he's your favorite student…"

"I don't pick favorites," Snape said quickly.

"Oh yeah," Ari said, smirking at him, "then I suppose you know all about how your other students spend their holidays as well."

"I—well—you…" Snape fumbled, "you know very well that he is a special case!"

"Uh huh," she said smiling disbelievingly.

"Besides," Snape said rationally, "his friend, Miss. Granger is much smarter. And Mr. Weasley is less defiant."

"Ah," Ari said, "Granger only seems so much smarter because you give Harry such a hard time. And you always liked that Harry was defiant. Lily was like that too."

"I'm not that hard on him," Severus insisted causing Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and both Ari's to snort with laughter.

"Yes you are."

"Well," he said, "Lily wouldn't have wanted me to go easy on him just because he's famous. She would have wanted to know that someone expected him to try."

"He isn't Lily, Severus," Ari said now, "He doesn't have the same ability in potions that she had. There is some of James in him too, you know."

"I know that," Snape said, "But he should be pushed."

"Push him too hard and he just might break."

"That wouldn't happen," Severus insisted, "He is Lily's son after all. Everyone seems to think that he's just James Potter all over again. But he's got more than just her eyes. He has the same will and the same stubbornness that she had. I know that he can do better."

"Than let him," Ari said, "Stop giving him so much crap. Just let him work for one day and see what happens."

Snape grunted and continued pacing. Ari used his silence as an advantage.

"You shouldn't worry about him so much," she said, "My grandfather would never allow him to be hurt."

Snape grunted again and didn't stop pacing.

"And anyway," Ari said now, "it wouldn't do any good to talk to my grandfather about this. You know he won't listen."

"I know that," Snape sighed, finally ceasing to pace on the rug, "but I still think that Harry should be brought to headquarters."

"Look," Ari said, "I know you feel like you have to protect him because he's Lily's son. But there are some things that you simply have no control over. Harry will be safe at Privet Drive. Don't worry. If it makes you feel better, I'll go and check on him personally before the guard goes to pick him up. He'll be fine. You'll have plenty of opportunities to terrorize him during his fifth year at school."

Snape sneered playfully at her. She laughed and stood up to face him. "Do you promise to check on him," Snape asked her.

"If Grandpa lets me," she answered truthfully, "Who's guarding him tonight?"

"Mundungus," Snape said distastefully before throwing some floo powder into the fireplace and going to headquarters.

The ground shook beneath them and the memory started to swirl around them. Harry looked over at his friends. They all seemed shocked by the things they had just heard. Was Harry really Snape's favorite student?

Soon the memories stopped swirling and they were all standing in the same living room. This time, however, Dumbledore was sitting in the chair that Ari had occupied the time before, while Ari sat on the hearth rug, playing with the black and silver cat that had been there when Sirius and Severus had visited.

"Grandpa," Ari said quietly, rolling a butterbeer cork around for the cat to play with.

"Hmm," he asked sleepily.

"Did uncle Severus ever tell you why he and Lily broke up?"

Dumbledore removed his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. He placed them back onto his face before answering.

"Yes he did," he said slowly, "a very long time ago."

"Was it something he did," Ari asked her grandfather, "Did he do something that made her angry?"

"It was more the things he didn't do," Albus explained to his granddaughter.

"What do you mean?"

"He was distant," he said, "He didn't…er…behave like other people."

"What did he behave like," she asked, abandoning her cat.

"He was…somewhat…judgmental. It was like he thought the whole world was judging him."

"I'm not sure I understand," Ari confessed, "What do you mean 'the whole world was judging him'?"

"Severus was always a very complicated individual," Albus said, "He never had any friends besides your father and Lily. It always seemed as though he thought he didn't need them because he was…I don't know…superior to them. And he thought that everyone was against him."

"Were they," she asked.

"Not at first," Dumbledore replied, "but every time someone spoke to him, he insulted them and pushed them away. And then, when he got on James and Sirius's bad side, no one liked him anymore."

"How did he ever manage to ask Lily out," Ari asked wrinkling her brow.

"She was the only one who ever saw through all is defenses," Albus said logically, "She never responded to his insults or rudeness."

"Do you know exactly why Lily left Severus, Grandpa," Ari asked sweetly.

"He wasn't willing to change for her, I suppose," came Dumbledore's answer, "And there was also the fact that Lily had fallen in love with James."

"But I thought she loved Severus," Ari said somewhat angrily.

"She did," her grandfather assured her, "but we hardly ever end up with our first loves."

"How exactly do you just fall out of love with a person," Ari asked shaking her head.

"Quite easily," Dumbledore smiled at her, "as you of all people ought to know. Don't you remember that girl, Ellie? The one you swore up and down that you were in love with?"

Ari nodded, rolling her eyes. "Well, are you still in love with her?"

"No," she ground out.

Harry looked over to see Arianna looking at the scene before her. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her.

"Are you a lesbian," Charlie asked loudly, causing his mother to slap him on the back of the head and say, "Charlie!" in and angry whisper.

Arianna laughed good-naturedly and said, "No, I'm bi. Now shhhh."

Harry tuned back around, but he was faintly aware of some of the Weasley men gawping at Ari.

"Grandpa," the memory Ari asked now, "do you think that Severus is still in love with Lily?"

Albus nodded gravely and said, "I don't think he ever stopped loving her."

The scene swirled again. This time, when it stopped, they landed in a kitchen. Ari was wearing a set of headphones attached to a CD player in her pocket and singing along to the music as she danced around in her pajamas. Harry and the others sniggered and Arianna's face reddened as she smiled embarrassedly.

Then, the memory Arianna jumped as a dark figure stepped through the kitchen door. She looked suspicious at fist, but then simply put her hand to her chest when Severus Snape was revealed.

"Oh," she said, "it's only you."

"Ari," Severus said in a strangled voice as he walked swiftly towards her, "I need your help."

Snape grabbed both of her hands in his and knelt before her on the floor. Harry could tell that there were tears in his black eyes.

Arianna knelt down in front of him as well. "What is it, Severus," she asked with immense concern.

"I—I did something," he said thickly, "something terrible." Snape lowered his face from her, as though he didn't deserve to look on her.

"Shhh," Ari shushed him as she pulled her right hand from his grasp and used it to push his dark hair behind his face, "Look at me."

He looked up into her twinkling blue eyes, so identical to her grandfather's, with tears streaming down his face.

"What is it that you've done," Ari asked gently.

"I m-m-made a huge mistake," Snape said, "I made a vow…"

"What kind of vow," Ari asked, looking a little scared now.

"The unbreakable kind," he said.

"With whom did you make this vow," Arianna asked, closing her eyes as though she both expected and dreaded the answer.

"Narcissa,"

"Severus," she whined, "you know that you can't just go and make vows to the mother of my grandfather's would-be murderer."

He lowered his head again in shame, but she pulled his face back up with her free hand. "I know," he said, "but Bellatrix was there. If I hadn't made the vow, I might have blown my cover."

"What did you vow to do, Severus," Ari asked dangerously.

"I promised to protect and assist Draco," he said, " and I promised…that if it seemed he would fail in his task…that I…that I would do it for him."

Arianna dropped his hand and stood shakily. She began to pace back and forth, ignoring the tea that was now screaming from the stove. Severus stood and removed the tea from the stove. He seemed to be afraid of the girl who was now running her fingers through her hair as she paced. Harry had to admit that she was a little scary. Severus sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, waiting for her to speak.

"How could you do this," she yelled after ceasing to pace.

He opened his mouth as if to speak but Arianna cut him of.

"You do realize that if you don't do this you'll die, don't you?"

"I realize that, Ari," Severus said, "But I had no choice."

"I know that," she yelled at the ceiling, "I know that it wasn't your fault. I'm just mad. Before the vow, we had a shot of getting Draco to join us. But now, I don't think we'll be able to protect my grandfather. That is, unless you or Narcissa were to die but…"

"I have already lost your trust," Snape said tearfully, "If it would help, I would gladly die to keep Dumbledore safe."

Arianna looked at him with fierce eyes before walking determinedly in his direction. Using her right hand she grabbed his jaw and forced him to look into her blazing eyes.

"There is nothing," she growled, "that you, or anyone, could ever do or say to make me or my grandfather lose trust in you. Do you understand that?"

More tears leaked from Snape's eyes as he shook his head from her grip. He stood up and scooped her into a fierce hug, which she returned fully. They were both crying in earnest now and Harry could feel the back of his eyes tingling as he looked at them.

"What are we going to do," Snape asked, pulling himself away from her.

"We are not going to do anything," Ari said, "I am going to speak to my grandfather and come up with a plan. For now, you just do exactly what the vow tells you to do. Do you understand?"

Snape nodded, wiping the tears viciously from his eyes.

"You need to go home and rest," she told him, "I'll call on you tomorrow to let you know the details."

Snape nodded again, a little more curtly this time, and turned towards the living room. Harry could feel someone tugging at his arm and before he knew it, he was standing back in the Weasley's kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The Weasley's kitchen seemed to be spinning. Harry's head was reeling from what he had just experienced. So much for being normal, he thought dryly. He looked up and tied to focus his eyes on something. The first thing they found was Ari.

"Are you alright," she asked nervously.

Harry swallowed, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "No," he answered truthfully.

"I realize that that was a bit much to show you in one day…"

"Ya think," Harry said rolling his still slightly unfocused eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's fine," he told her, "I'm just trying to take it all in."

"Did Snape really think that highly of Harry," Ron asked in an awed voice.

"Well," Ari said smiling, "he is Lily's son after all."

"I never thought he could love anyone that way," Harry said, "I think I might actually feel bad for him."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ari said, "I know that it must be hard for you to accept that Severus is innocent. I understand the need to have someone to blame. I know how much my grandfather meant to you."

"I'm sorry," Harry said earnestly, "I never knew that Snape had a heart. I never even took the time to consider what life must have been like for him."

"He always said that he would tell you one day," she said wistfully, "He would say that one day, when you had gotten to hate him viciously, he would tell you everything. That he had loved your mother, and that he was only trying to make you stronger when he scorned you…"

"That he was the Death Eater who had heard the prophecy," Harry finished for her.

"He always said that that would be the hardest thing he would ever have to say," Ari said looking sad, "because it would just make you hate him all over again."

Harry bowed his head and closed his eyes. He thought about the things that he had seen in the pensieve. Things that he would never guess were true. Snape loved his mother. Harry was his favorite student. He hadn't wanted to kill Dumbledore.

"What are we going to do," Harry said, raising his head back up, "How are we going to get him back?"

"I've got myself a little bargaining chip," Ari said with a mischievous grin, "that I plan to use as leverage for Severus and Draco."

"Why do we need to get Draco," Hermione asked curiously, "I should think that he is safe where he is."

Arianna's face reddened. "I just want him to stay close," she said shakily, "I don't want Voldemort to use him as a lap dog."

"Oh no," Ron said, "You don't like him do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ari said hurriedly, "it would be foolish to leave him. One less puppet for the Dark Lord means one less enemy for us."

"Good God," Harry said, "Admit it, you like him."

"I will do no such thing."

They all laughed except or Fred and George, who were sulking quietly in the corner.

"Need I remind you that I am a queen," Ari asked dangerously causing everyone in the kitchen to cover their mouths to contain their giggles.

"Besides," she said now, "my grandfather would never allow an innocent teenage boy to remain in the hands of Voldemort and neither will I."

This statement caused everyone to stop their laughing immediately. It was true that if Dumbledore were living he would save Draco Malfoy. Even if it were safer for everyone else if he stayed behind.

"What about his mother," Lupin asked.

"What about her," Ari asked back.

"She'll want to be with her son," Remus said.

"The plan I have devised," Arianna said slowly, "will have Voldemort believing that I am going to kill Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. He would never give them to me if he thought they would be used against him. So naturally Draco's mother would have to believe him dead. At least until the war is over."

"But that is such a terrible thing to do to a mother," Mrs. Weasley said aghast.

"I know," Ari said, "but we don't have a choice. Which reminds me; Mr.Weasley, I'm going to need you to get Draco and Severus's birth certificates. They magically record the time and date of death and I need them to show that the people to whom they pertain are in fact dead. Or else Voldemort will know right away."

"I'll start collecting them tomorrow," Mr. Weasley said obediently.

"And there is one other thing," Ari said a little nervously, "Draco is going to need a new identity. Or else he won't be able to function as a normal wizard."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said slowly.

"He'll be needing a new family," Arianna said, "Preferably a large one. And also a family whose members won't show up on any pureblood family trees…"

"Oh, good God no," Mr. Weasley said shaking his head and holding his hands up in front of him as if to ward off unfriendly beings, "I can not just go around adopting children I don't know…"

"He needs you, Mr. Weasley," Ari begged, "You have such a large family that one new entry won't even be noticed in the hall of records."

"Ari, I really do want to help but…"

"Please," she was pouting now, "look, you've got a queen begging you right now."

"I don't know," he said, "I can't…"

"I love him," Ari said with tearful eyes. The whole room was dead silent. It was as if it was suspended in mid-air. "I need to know that he's safe. And the only way he will be is if he's with you."

Mr. Weasley sighed heavily. "Well," he said, "seeing as we're about to get two more in a couple of weeks anyhow…"

Arianna threw her arms around him before he could finish speaking. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you," she said over and over again. When she let go she looked over at Mrs.Weasley who looked rather nervous.

"I promise to pay for everything that he needs," Ari told her, "But I'll be counting on you to whip the Pampered Prince out of him. You should make him de-gnome your garden."

All the nervousness evaporated from Mrs. Weasley's face. Her biggest worry seemed to be about paying for another child. Now that she knew it was a non-issue, she seemed rather excited about the idea of having another boy to fuss over.

Harry felt a little uncertain about the idea of he and Malfoy being part of the same family. He looked over at Ron, who had a face that made him look as though he had just sucked on a lemon. And Ginny didn't exactly look pleased as punch either.

"You sure your in love with that Draco kid," Fred asked smiling

"Yeah," George followed, "We hear he's got some really pretty girl cousins in Sweden or something."

Charlie and Bill reached over and slapped one of their brothers each on the head. Ari was laughing at their joke, however, and did not seem the least bit offended.

"I used to date a girl from Sweden," she said, "but I dumped her cuz she only ever wanted to have sex."

Fred and George were no longer smiling. They were staring at Arianna with their mouths open. Harry could see a little bit of drool coming out of their mouths. Charlie and Bill were sniggering behind their backs.

"Anyhow," Ari said now, "I would like you, Harry, to come with me to the ministry tomorrow."

"Alright," Harry said, "but what for?"

"To let Scrimgeor know that you're on my side," she said, "and that you're not going to be the poster child of the wizarding war."

"Is that all," he said, "because I already told him that."

"Well," she said smiling, "we're also going to tell him about my new appointees, half of which will have more power in the government than he does, your self included."

"That sounds like fun," Harry said, grinning evilly.

"And I also need a lot of you to attend the coronation ceremony," she said now, "There is going to be two of them; one crowning me Pharaoh of muggle Egypt and the other crowning me Queen of the wizarding world."

"We get to go to Egypt," Hermione squealed excitedly.

"Yes," Ari said, "and you'll all be staying in the royal palace while you're there. I haven't been there before myself, but I'm told it's quite beautiful. And it supposedly has magnificent gardens."

Hermione and Ginny were both positively beaming. Ron looked a lot less grumpy now that he was being promised a vacation. Harry had never been outside of the British Isles. He conceded that he was rather excited too.

"And, Harry," Arianna said timidly, "My grandfather had something of a surprise for you. He had planned on giving it to you when you graduated, but seeing as you've got a new life to start I thought…"

The words died on her lips. "What is it," Harry asked anxiously.

"It is better to show you," Ari said, "we can go alone if you like. Or you can bring your friends."

Harry looked around the kitchen. "Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "What ever it is, I'm sure we have all the time in the world to see it. It's fine if you want to go on your own."

"Actually," Harry said, "Ron, Hermione and Ginny can come. I'll bring it back if I can."

"Good luck with that," Arianna snorted comically, "Where is your floo powder, Mrs. Weasley?"

"In a bowl next to the fire, dear," she said, "And do be careful, will you. Keep them all safe."

Arianna walked out of the kitchen and into the den. The others looked around at each other nervously.

"What d'you reckon," Harry asked.

"I trust her," Lupin said simply, "I don't know why, but I trusted her the moment I heard her voice. It was like I knew that her voice meant everything would be okay."

"I know what you mean," Harry said, "I felt the same way."

"Where do you think she's taking us," Ron asked.

They shrugged. "Why don't you go find out," Tonks said brightly, pushing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny out the door.

Arianna was standing before a grate full of green flames. "Step in," she said, "it'll take you where we're going."

Harry stepped back and allowed the others to go first. After Ari disappeared, he stepped into the fire after them. He held his limbs tightly to his body as he zipped past other grates. Finally, he landed in a heap at a cozy living room and his friends pulled him onto his feet again.

"Here it is," Arianna said beaming at him.

"Where are we," Harry asked, looking around at the living area. There was an over-stuffed couch and a frayed area rug in the room. The walls were a sort of tan color and there were pictures hanging all around. Harry stepped closer to one of them and was shocked by what he saw.

Lily and James Potter were standing in front of a beautiful three-story house. Lily was very pregnant and glowing beatifically while her husband was holding a sign that said "SOLD" in bright red letters.

"Oh, my God," Harry said n awe, "Is this…is this my—my parents house."

"Grandpa said that you should have it," Ari said, "So he had it rebuilt to look exactly the same way as when Lily and James were alive. He said that it was the perfect house to raise a family in."

Harry listened with his back turned. He looked over to another picture and saw his mother holding him. He couldn't have been more than a few days old. And in the next picture over he saw his father with Sirius, Remus and Peter. They had their arms around each other and looked as though they were singing.

After seeing all the smiling pictures, Harry turned around and faced Ari. She was smiling at him and he knew that he must be beaming. Ginny and Hermione were standing at the other end of the room, looking at a picture and giggling into their hands.

"Aww," Hermione cooed in a toddlers voice, "wook at wittle baby Harwy."

"Isn't he so cute," Ginny exclaimed.

Harry stepped forward and looked over their shoulders at the photo on the wall. It was of him in the bathtub. Bubbles were flying everywhere as he slashed around, smiling delightfully when they changed shape.

Blushing, Harry removed the picture from the wall. He was quite sure that, if his parents were still living, they would have taken it down ages ago. He looked around at Ari who was grinning mischievously at him from the center of the room.

"Couldn't resist," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh huh," Harry grumbled, slipping the picture in his pocket.

Harry and the others spent the next few minutes looking around the house. It was very spacious and comfortable. There were four bedrooms, an office, a playroom, five bathrooms, a den, a very large kitchen and an attic.

"Woah," Harry breathed as he took it all in.

"It is a very nice house," Ari said from behind him while Ginny looked around at one of the bedrooms and planned a color scheme. Ari said that her grandfather had never gone to the top floors so he left everything white so that Harry could paint it how he wanted.

"What did it cost," Harry asked, "I want to pay for it. You and Dumbledore shouldn't have to."

"I don't want your money, Harry," Ari said shaking her head, "what the hell am I gonna do with it? I already have more money than God."

"I don't want to live in a house that I didn't pay for," Harry said stubbornly.

"It was an inheritance," Ari told him, "all Grandpa did was fix it up. He and I did it together. Severus helped too. And so did Sirius. It didn't cost a thing."

"Then I should pay you for…"

"Don't insult me, Harry," Ari said smiling, "I won't take any money from you. We have to leave anyway. We've been here half an hour."

"Hermione," Harry called, "Ron, lets go!"

They went downstairs and headed toward the fire. Ari yelled 'The Burrow' and everyone climbed in. When they got there, only Remus, Tonks, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Charlie and Bill were there.

"Wha'd ya get," Fred asked Harry when he brushed the soot off of his clothes.

"A house," Harry responded happily.

"Where," Remus asked curiously.

"Godric's Hollow," Harry said beaming more brightly.

Remus smiled wider and asked, "Is it near where your parents lived?"

"It is where my parents lived," Harry told him, "Dumbledore had their house rebuilt."

Everyone gasped and then laughed. It was the sort of thing Dumbledore would do. He always thought of things like that before anyone else.

"So," Ari said now, rubbing her hands together, "whose up for a game of Exploding Snap?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Morning with the Weasleys

Harry awoke the next day feeling a little groggy. He was still having the same strange dreams that had plagued him since Dumbledore's death. He wished that he could just have a dreamless sleep for once.

Rolling out of bed, Harry began to dress himself. He had to go with Arianna to the ministry today. He had only known the girl for a few short hours, but he was already starting to feel as if he had known her all his life. She seemed like family already, though Harry didn't have the healthiest knowledge of what family should be.

Ron was still sleeping in his bed and Harry didn't feel it would be appropriate to wake him. He didn't have to attend today's meeting and should, therefore, be allowed to sleep in. Reaching for the door, Harry found it locked. Mrs. Weasley had evidently been serious about keeping him locked in his room in order to keep him away from Ginny.

Deciding that Ron slept like the dead, Harry began to bang on the door. "Mrs. Weasley," he shouted, "could you let me out now, please?"

He heard a faint click and opened the door. Making his way downstairs, Harry was greeted by the smell of waffles and maple syrup. He walked into the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Remus and Bill all sitting around for breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "if that isn't your cooking I smell, whose is it?"

"That would be my dear sister," Bill said, as Ginny poked her head out of the cupboard. She smiled brightly at him and made her way back over to the stove so that she could stir the eggs that were sitting in a frying pan.

Harry stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she cooked. Planting a kiss on her temple he said, "Good morning, love."

She leaned into him as she continued to fry her eggs. "Good morning. I hope you're hungry."

"Very," he said, taking his arms from around her and moving over to the table. Sitting down, Harry took a mug of hot coffee that Ginny had placed in the empty seat.

"Where's Ari," Harry asked, "We have to leave soon, don't we."

"She has to get ready," Mr. Weasley said, shaking his head, "I woke her up three times before she actually rolled out of bed. Apparently she was up all night playing exploding snap with the twins."

"Well, she's pretty cool for a queen," Ginny said, giving Harry a plate and pulling up a chair next to him, "I mean, I don't really see Queen Elizabeth risking singed eyebrows."

Harry laughed and heard the door creak. Ari slumped in looking like the living dead. Her hair had been brushed and her makeup applied, but she still looked a little ruffled and very tired. No doubt Fred and George would find the look very appealing. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a black tee shirt that matched her hair and black boots along with it.

"You gonna present yourself to the minister looking like that," Harry asked smiling at her tired form.

"Nope," she said in her American accent, "this is just my breakfast look."

Arianna pulled out a little white bottle from her pocket. It's rattle made it sound as though it were half full of little pills. She popped the cap and dumped three into her hand before popping them in her mouth and using Harry's coffee to down them.

"What are those," Harry asked looking at the bottle curiously.

"Xanax," she said simply, returning his coffee which he took a swig of while she continued, "they get me up in the mornings."

"Can I have one," Harry asked.

"Sure," she said, "but I gotta warn ya, they're a little strong."

"What do they do," Harry asked while the others looked on curiously.

"They just make ya feel good," Ari said, "don't worry though, they aren't strong enough to make you act like an ass."

She popped her bottle open again and dumped a pill into Harry's hand. "Thanks," he said putting the pill in his mouth.

"Are those muggle drugs," Mr. Weasley asked.

Ari nodded and handed him the bottle, which he stared at in awe. "They're prescribed for people with depression," Arianna explained, "so they just make you feel happy. This way Scrimgeur can't piss me off."

Mr. Weasley nodded and handed Ari back her pills. "It's good you asked for one, Harry," Ari said turning her head back to him, "cuz if you didn't, I was gonna make you take one anyway. I don't really like the idea of you getting pissy with the minister."

"So, they're like cheering charms in a capsule," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Exactly," Arianna said, "but they don't screw with your free will and they're time released instead of instantaneous."

They all nodded appreciatively. "Aren't they illegal without a prescription," Remus asked.

Arianna nodded nonchalantly as though she didn't really care about this particular law or that she was breaking it. Remus rolled his eyes while Harry, Ginny and Bill laughed.

"How much time have we got," Ari asked Mr.Weasley.

"Oh, a good forty-five minutes or so," he said looking at his watch.

Ari stepped over to the counter that held a window over it. She heaved her lithe body onto the counter, drew her knees up to her chest, and pulled out a little red cardboard box from her pocket as she did so.

"Do you mind if I smoke," Ari asked Mrs. Weasley as she pulled a lighter from her pocket as well.

"You aren't my child, so I can't tell you not to," Mrs. Weasley said, "but I hope you know that those things can kill you."

"If Voldemort couldn't manage it, I don't think this will," Ari said holding up a cigarette for them to see before putting it between her lips.

"How exactly do those things work," Mr. Weasley asked in fascination,

"You just light em' and breath in the smoke," Ari said, her cigarette bobbing with each word.

"What's the point of them," he asked.

"No point," Ari said lighting the cigarette and inhaling, "I just like them."

"Ari," Harry said turning his head toward her, "have you always known that you would be a queen?"

"Yep," she said, blowing out a puff of smoke afterward.

"So then…how did you manage…to be so …cool," he asked now, smiling. Ari laughed and took another hit of her cigarette.

"I just tried to be normal," Ari said, "I wasn't trying to be cool. And what is it exactly that makes me cool, anyway?"

"Well," Ginny said, "you're beautiful and smart, and you're bi and open about it which is totally cool, and you stay up all night playing games and acting stupid. But then you turn around and you're this powerful person who gives orders and plans rescue missions. How do you do it?"

Arianna blushed before saying, "That's just who I am. Growing up Grandpa told me to be normal while I could and have fun while I could because one day I would have to be a great leader, and a leader cant be great if they know nothing about the people that they're leading."

"That sounds like something Dumbledore would say," Harry said wistfully as he watched Ari make smoke rings.

She nodded and extended her box of cigarettes toward the table asking, "Any body want one?"

Ginny nodded and stepped forward to take a cigarette from the box. "Ginny," her mother admonished, "you know I don't like those things."

"Oh, mother," Ginny said, taking the lighter from Ari, "I'm sixteen now and its completely legal."

"Is that true," Mrs. Weasley asked, turning her head toward Ari, "Is sixteen the legal age?"

"I don't know," Ari said, shrugging her shoulders, "in America you have to be eighteen. But they always sold them to me and I'm only seventeen."

"She is legal, Molly," Remus said though Harry wasn't entirely sure this was true.

"Oh, alright," she said to Ginny, "but I don't want this to become a habbit."

"Too late for that," Harry heard Ginny whisper in Arianna's ear. He was fairly sure that no one else had heard.

"You know," Lupin said to Ari, "for the next leader of the wizarding world, you don't hold much store by the law."

"Neither did you at seventeen, Moony," Ari said before blowing a cloud of smoke at him. Harry laughed as Remus blushed.

"Yes well that was…"

"Completely different," Ari said, doing a great impersonation of and adult.

"I don't really see the appeal," Harry said, looking at the cigarettes while the girls smoked, "I mean, why do it?"

Ari shrugged and said, "Why not?"

About a half an hour later Harry, Ari and Mr. Weasley were standing before the fire in the den. The fire was roaring now as Mr. Weasley rummaged around for floo powder.

"Are you planning on meeting the minister in that outfit," Harry whispered to Ari, "Not that it isn't nice, I just don't think it's appropriate."

"Oh, I forgot," Ari said, slapping her head. She waved her hand in front of her and, voila, she looked completely different. She wore a white gown of pleated linen and her hair hung in long braids. Her eyes were outlined in dark charcoal and a golden headdress, bearing a cobra and vulture, rested above her brow. She had instantly become the most regal thing that Harry had ever seen. He noticed as well that her dress was cut in a deep v-neck, which left her scar exposed for all to see.

"I want everyone to know exactly who I am," Arianna offered in explanation, "Oh, and make sure that you don't call me Ari. In front of the minister I am Your Highness, or Your Majesty, or Queen Arianna. Anything along those lines ought to be fine."

Harry nodded as the fire turned green. Ari was the first to step in and Mr. Weasley followed her. When they all arrived on the other side, Harry noticed that Arianna didn't have a spec of dirt on her. She stood tall before him and even though he could not read her face, he was sure that the look on it was stern enough to even put McGonagall to shame.

A.N: I would like to thank Bloodless Ace and Harry Rukes for sticking with my story and reviewing every chapter. I know that I'm getting a lot of hits so please, every one else, be a good reader and review. I'm even open to flamers, and I'm going to try my best from now on to respond to as many reviews as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Scrimgour Out-ranked

Everyone in the immediate vicinity stared at Harry, Mr. Weasley and Ari as they walked through the lobby. Harry noticed that they seemed to be looking specifically at Arianna's crown and her scar. They all began to whisper amongst themselves as the beautiful woman walked past them. They obviously knew who she was.

Ari walked right up to the secretary's desk and said in a cool strong voice, "Announce to the Minister of Magic the arrival of his ruler, Queen Arianna."

The secretary's eyes bulged at this announcement. Without one word she stood up and fled down the hall in the direction of what Harry assumed was Scrimgour's office. No one spoke. At least not out loud. But you could still hear faint mutterings and whispers coming from all around.

"F-f-follow me," the secretary mumbled when she returned. Arianna nodded curtly and went off with her, Harry and Arthur following closely behind.

When they approached the door, the secretary opened it for them but remained in the hall. She closed it quickly behind them and Harry saw the Minister sitting nervously behind his desk, eyeing Arianna with trepidation.

He stood up from his chair and said, "Your Majesty…"

"No time for niceties, Scrimgour," Ari said, sweeping towards the desk, "we have business to attend to."

"Yes, of course," he said, "please take a seat." He indicated the chairs before his desk.

"I think I'll sit here, thanks," Ari said, moving behind the desk and laying a hand on the back of the Minister's chair. He blushed and moved to the front of the desk with Harry and Mr. Weasley. Arianna sat down and nodded at the others to do the same.

"Now," Ari said sounding very business like, "the first thing I want you to do is contact every wizarding magazine and newspaper in the world. They ought to be properly informed of their queen's rise to power. Also, I want you to contact the muggle prime minister so that he can know of my ascension to the throne of muggle Egypt."

"Yes, Your Majesty, of course," Scrimgour said bashfully.

"I would also like for you to tell them of my new councilors and generals," Ari said now, "You may call in your assistant so that he can take their names down."

Scrimgour immediately stood up and used a sort of intercom to call 'Young Mr.Weasley' into his office.

Percy entered a few moments later, carrying a pen and pad of paper. He looked up at Ari and his eyebrows flew into his hair.

"Ar…" he began to exclaim before Ari gave him a stern look, "I mean, My Queen! What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking over the throne, Percy," she said, "I thank you very much for your assistance to my grandfather, but your cover will no longer be necessary."

"You mean," Percy said, "I don't have to lie anymore."

Ari nodded and Percy strode quickly over to his father. "Dad," he said, "I'm so sorry that I was so awful to you. But, you see, I had to be. Dumbledore needed me to become the minister's assistant so that I could keep him in the loop. I didn't mean any of those things…"

Mr.Weasley's eyes widened with shock and realization. Harry felt his own eyes bulging out of their sockets as he understood that Percy had been on an assignment for Dumbledore throughout his whole estrangement. Arthur wasted no time asking questions, however, as he hugged his son tightly.

"What exactly is going on here," Scrimgour asked confusedly.

"Percy works for me," Ari explained, "or rather, he worked for my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore."

The minister's eyes became wide as saucers upon hearing this. "Y-y- your grandfather!"

Ari nodded. "My bloodline, however, is not pertinent to this meeting. Percy," Percy's head shot in her direction when he heard his name, "I would like to ask you to become my personal assistant, if you feel that you are ready to leave the minister."

Percy looked bashful. "Not to be disrespectful, My Lady," he said nervously, "but I was rather hoping that now, with my cover being unnecessary, I could pursue my career in politics."

"I completely understand," Ari said, smiling indulgently at him, "So, in that case, why don't you come on as my royal vizier?"

Shocked, Percy could barely speak. All he could say was, "Why me?"

"I trust you," the queen said, "and I want you on my team. You would be very useful to me."

"Alright," he said, without elaboration.

"Now, I need you to take down some names for me," she said, "as your first act as my vizier. You must understand that, as my vizier, you are my most trusted and powerful adviser."

Percy took out his pen and made ready to do Ari's bidding. "First," she said, "my new councilman, Remus Lupin. He will be specifically in charge of all affairs involving magical creatures…"

"But he's a werewolf," the minister exclaimed, interrupting her. Harry looked over at the man thinking that he could not possibly have done anything more stupid.

"I'm aware of that, Minister," Ari said in a low growl, "and I'm sure that it won't be a problem for you to have a werewolf in a higher office than you, directly below the queen." He nodded, looking scared and she continued, "And if you ever question him or interrupt me again, you will pay for it with impeachment." He nodded again, looking quite scared indeed.

"Now," Ari said, turning her attention back to Percy, "Mr.Lupin will also be in charge of international cooperation. Secondly, a Miss.Nymphadora Tonks, will serve as a general in my army, training an elite force of metamorphmagi. Next, William Weasley will also be made a councilman in charge of the imperial budget as well as curse breaking and development. I also need it to be recorded that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley will be serving as generals as well. And don't forget to put your own name down also."

"Is that all," Percy asked, scanning over the list and not looking the least bit surprised that almost half of his immediate family were on it.

"Yes, that is all."

"It looks as though the Weasley family has become very prominent in the last few minutes," the minister said, eyeing Arthur with suspicion.

"Yes, it does certainly seem that way," Ari said, smiling. "Owl that list to every newspaper and magazine in the wizarding world, Minister, as well as an announcement of my existence and coronation. That is all."

She stood up from her seat and moved around to the front of the desk. Scrimgour, however, did not seem to want her to leave. "We still have a lot to discuss, Your Majesty," he said hurriedly, "I don't know anything about your plans on how to fight You Know Who and I really need to know about how I can help you to…"

"If I need your help, Minister, I will ask for it," she said dangerously, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to while I'm here."

Without waiting for an answer, Ari swept out of the room and Harry, Percy and Mr.Weasley followed her out the door. She walked on briskly until they found an abandoned hallway. Then she turned around to face them and said in a frantic voice;

"How did I do?"

"That was bloody brilliant, Ari," Percy exclaimed, stepping forward and hugging her. Ari laughed as he let her go.

"My heart was going a mile a minute the whole time."

"I can't believe you sat in the minister's chair," Harry said, smiling widely, "that was incredible."

"What other business are we going to attend to," Arthur asked. Ari's face became somewhat sad when he mentioned this.

"We have to go to the auror headquarters," she said, turning her back on them once more and walking down the corridor.

Confused, but unwilling to question her, Harry and the others followed obediently. About five minutes later they came upon a door. Harry knew that the aurors were on the other side. The queen stopped, took a deep breath and put on her most business like expression before bursting through them.

She walked directly into the center of the room, right in front of all the cubicles. Every auror stood up as she walked in. A deafening silence swept throughout the room. Every one of them moved to the front as though they were a platoon and she was their CO.

Raising her chin higher and looking very angry, Ari yelled, "On your knees, you dogs! You dare to stand before your queen?"

Shocked, Harry shot her a look of complete disgust. The look he got in return told him 'just wait'. Every auror, male and female, kneeled on the floor. Ari walked before them looking at each one in turn.

"Your entire order has been disgraced," she said, "I know for a fact that some of Voldemort's henchmen are defiling this room as I speak."

The crowd began to look nervous, as though she would start hexing them at random. "To those of you who have been loyal to the ministry for your entire tenure, I apologize. But to the rest of you, there is no excuse for what you have done and the information you have disclosed. I know for a fact that some of you were directly responsible for the framing and murder of my dear friend, Sirius Black. And I also know that some of you were also responsible for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. For this you will be punished."

She paused for the dramatic affect. Harry couldn't help being awed by her. "All death eaters and those affiliated with them will be weeded out. The only thing I can offer you is a period of amnesty. Those of you who wish to turn back to the ministry and to me will have exactly two weeks in which to do it. If you do not take advantage of this offer and are, afterwards, discovered to have been involved with Voldemort, you will be punished by death. And to those of you who wish to remain loyal to your dark lord; tell Tommy that he should have done the job right the first time. Because now, I'm after him. And I won't let up until I have avenged my parents, Harry's parents and Sirius. Don't forget that I will be watching you. Voldemort isn't the only one with spy's."

She let the threat hang in the air for a moment before turning her back to them and exiting through the same door that they entered from.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

The next morning was rather boring compared to every other day spent at the burrow. Ari was still asleep, even though several attempts had been made to force her to roll out of bed. They never got anything more than a little mumbling and some incoherent sentences.

Harry was standing by the garden with Ron and the twins, just about to get started with the de-gnombing process. "What do you reckon about Ari," Fred asked, looking the most serious Harry had ever seen him, "Do you think she could go for a bloke like me?"

Ron doubled over with laughter and held the side of his stomach. George looked at Fred as though he were crazy and Fred looked highly offended.

"Well, bugger you two," he said, "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry had to concede that he thought Fred's chances of getting Ari to go out with him were slim to none. But this was not because he thought Fred unworthy. "Well, not much hope, is there? She's in love with Malfoy."

"Oh, posh," Fred spat, "what's he got that I haven't?"

"It's not about what _he_ has or what _you_ don't," Harry explained gently, "It's about how she feels. And she's in love with someone else."

Grumbling, Fred bent over to grab a gnome and flung it, head first, into a large tree next to the fence in their yard. Harry and the others cringed and made it a point not to get too close to Fred.

Two hours later, they walked back into the house, covered in dirt and sweat and longing for a nice shower. The first thing that met their eyes was the sight of people bustling in and out of rooms, collecting things from around the house.

"What is going on here," Harry said as he watched Hermione scramble past him with a pile of laundry in her arms.

"Oh, there you are," Ari said, walking into the kitchen after Hermione had left, "We thought you'd never get back. We've packed all your things already but you might want to check if we forgot anything."

"Packed?"

"We're going to Egypt," Ari said, "don't tell me you've forgotten."

"We didn't forget," Ron said, "we just didn't remember."

"Har-de-har-har," Ari said sarcastically, "We're leaving in an hour. It's a long trip and we have to take muggle transport because the muggle press will be waiting for us."

"How are we getting there," Harry asked.

"I've got a private jet," Ari explained, "it'll be fun. You, the twins, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Bill Fleur and I are the only ones going. But Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks are coming out tomorrow. They have things to take care of before leaving. Mr. And Mrs.Weasely have to stay here. Charlie's going to meet us there after he picks up those dragons from Romania."

Harry nodded. He was very excited to be going to Egypt, but something in him just didn't feel right. He felt like something bad was waiting for them or something bad was going to happen. But then he thought about how easy everything had been so far. Nothing horrible had really happened. There were still attacks on wizarding families, but they seemed to have slowed down. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

An hour later, Harry and the others apparated to a spot near the Heathrow airport. They had a ridiculous amount of luggage, but then Ginny and Hermione had insisted on bringing their entire wardrobes even though Ari had said that she would share hers. They were glad that they wouldn't be going to baggage claim. Apparently, because of their private jet, it wasn't required, which was good because Fred and George had been planning to pitch their line to a few shops in Egypt and it would have been hard to explain all the magical junk in their bags.

"Come on," Ari said, walking onto the runway towards a very large and very expensive looking jet, "that is the Eye of Horus. We board right now."

Harry noticed the door on the side of the plane open and watched as steppes descended from them. He and the others ran towards it and climbed up the stairs and into the plane right after Ari.

There were two rows of reclining chairs on either side of the plane. A television sat in the corner near the cockpit. A refrigerator sat at the end. Harry and the others were awed by the jet's appearance. Ari threw herself in to the seat closest to the front and said, "Well, go on, sit down. Unless you plan on standing the whole way to Egypt."

The others quickly claimed their seats and looked around at each other silently. Then, Harry caught Ron's eye and they both broke into fits of laughter. And then, everyone else was laughing and giggling too.

"This is incredible," Ginny exclaimed.

"It's amazing," said Hermione.

"Yeah yeah," Ari said, "It's great now. But in the next few hours you'll probably come to hate it."

"What should we do the whole time," Harry asked.

"Let's talk," Hermione suggested, "we never just sat around and talked together before. It feels like everyone has their own little secrets that only one or two of the others know about. And we don't know anything about Ari. It'll be fun."

Ari lit a cigarette and asked, "What do you wanna talk about?"

Hermione shrugged and Ari threw the box of cigarettes at Ginny. She caught it with one hand before saying, "With conversations like that it's best to start with a topic."

"Okay," Harry said, "the topic will be; the weirdest thing that ever happened to you. Ari, you go first."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"You're in the first chair."

Grumbling, Ari said, "Okay. The weirdest thing that ever happened to me," she took a moment to think. Then her face lit up with a smile and she seemed rather anxious to share her story, "Okay. So, I was in L.A, for the gay pride parade." Fred and George snorted loudly and Ari stuck her tongue out at them before continuing, "Alright, so this one float was throwing love beads into the crowd. And one guy looked right at me and threw a handful at me. So, I reach back and jump so that I could catch them. When I did, I hit this guy and he fell over," she started to giggle now, "When he fell, he knocked over this girl who was standing next to a pole that hade a rope on it so that people couldn't walk in the way of the parade. So, it falls over and it trips this one guy who was marching in the parade," everyone was listening closely now, "and I guess he tried to grab onto the float to support himself but, instead, he gabs the go-go boy on it. The guy falls over anyway and when he hits the ground, he rips the go-go boys shorts right off of his body! He had to wear a rainbow flag like a skirt for the rest of the day!"

Harry and the others all laughed loudly. It sounded so ridiculous and hilarious. Then Fred said, "Okay, my turn," he took a deep breath before saying, "When I was about ten, George got really sick and mum had to take care of him. So I got to go to work with dad. Now, I'm not used to not having George around to have fun with, so I get a little restless. I decide that, since dad's so busy, I could go for a little walk. So, I start running round the whole building just out of curiosity. Then, I come across this door. It didn't look any different from the others, except that it had a gold plaque next to it that I didn't bother reading. So, I open the door and there's nothing in there but a desk and some chairs. It looked boring so I turned around to leave, but then I saw that the door knob was moving. I ran over to the desk and hid under it. then, the next thing I knew, in walks Fudge with some guy who I didn't know. Their talking about some golins making trouble at the bank. Now, I'm scared out of my wits. So, then the guy leaves and in walks dad two minutes later. I hadn't told him I was leaving and he was freaking out. He asks the minister to help him find me and, all the while, I'm sitting under the desk thinking that I should have stayed home with mum!"

Another outburst of laughter swept through the plane. Ginny was holding a stitch in her side, while Ron was doubled over in his seat. George said, "Okay, okay, my turn."

Things went on this way for a very long time. George told about how, when he was at school, a firework went off in his pocket and lit his robes on fire. Then, Ron talked about a time, when he was seven, that his mum showed him how to de-gnome the garden and he ended up being attacked by a swarm of them and didn't go back outside for a month. After that, it was Hermione's turn. She said that one summer, when she went to france, she found a kitten on the street. She picked it up and it was so small that she could fit it in the pocket of her jacket. Then, she went to dinner with her parents and the thing jumped out of her pocket and landed in someone's dessert. Ginny said that, at the quiddich world cup, she met and irish guy who was completely drunk. He told her a story about a male Cinderella who had huge feet and fought dragons. She said that she didn't believe him but then she met another guy, with really big feet, and almost ended up kissing him at the end of the night. Harry told the story of speaking to the boa constrictor at the zoo and the vanishing glass. This seemed to amuse everyone sufficiently.

When the laughter calmed down Harry said, "What's the next topic?"

"First love," said Ari, "everyone has to tell about the first person they ever fell in love with. And this time, Harry goes first."

"Ginny," he said simply, "I've never been in love with anyone before her. I once had a crush on another girl but that was nowhere near what I feel for Gin."

Everyone gave a resounding 'awww'. Ron and the twins' sounded sort of mocking though.

"Ginny, we can kip you," Ari said, "we all already know that your first love was Harry." Ginny blushed and nodded wrapping her arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Okay," Hermione said, "the first time I ever fell in love was the first grade. He was the cutest guy in the whole school. I kissed him once under the jungle-gym." Everyone laughed at this story.

Now it was Ron's turn. "I've been in love with Hermione since third year," Ron said, causing Hermione to snap her head in his direction, "What? You lot knew that! It isn't as though you've all been living in a cave for the last few years! Anyway, I was only thirteen then. I never fell in love before that."

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. The twins gave a series of cat calls while Ari stared at them wide-eyed.

"Alright, break it up," George said, "no one is joining the mile-high club today. Now, the fist time that I ever fell in love was when I was in second year. Alicia Spinnet. She was the prettiest little thing in our whole year."

Fred rolled his eyes. "She was not. Angelina was prettier than her. She was my first love. I wonder what she's doing now?"

"Okay," Ari said, "My first love was actually a little strange. You guys are going to think that I'm totally sick. But, when I was about seven, I had the biggest crush on professor Snape."

"Ewwwwww," everyone on the plane said together. Ari laughed with them. "I was a little kid. I thought he was the coolest person in the world."

They spent the rest of the trip bonding. By the end of a few hours it was as though they had always been the best of friends. Ari was one of them now. It didn't matter that she was a queen and it didn't matter that they had only met a short time ago. Harry felt as though she had always been there. And then he thought, if it hadn't been for Voldemort, Ari and I probably would have grown up together. Who knows, I might have even ended up marrying her instead of Ginny.

But then he looked over at his fiancé and his heart turned over. He thought, okay, maybe not. And he had seen Ari's face when she had spoken about Malfoy. She obviously loved him very much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Horcruxes Revealed

Egypt was absolutely beautiful. Harry couldn't wait for Remus and Tonks to show up so that they could see it. Harry could see the sprawling city of Alexandria from the plane before they landed. It was amazing.

When they did land, Ari and the others were met by an onslaught of camera flashes. She ignored all questions from the press as they made their way to the limo. Harry slid in after her, trying to ignore the fact that every camera person knew his name.

Ari smiled at them all as they arranged themselves around her. "I hope that wasn't too overwhelming for you."

The rest of them laughed and told her that it was fine. The ride to the palace took about twenty minutes. When Harry saw it for the first time he thought that he would faint. It was huge! There were terraces and fountains and grand double-doors. There were exotic trees and animals. The entire place was surrounded by guards with big guns and the press stood outside the iron gates trying to get a picture of the small group coming out of the limo.

"Her Majesty, Queen Arianna, Lady of the Two Lands and Mistress of the Nile, has arrived!" a tall man with a stern face and a very ornate outfit shouted, announcing the queen for the first of what Harry assumed would be many times.

Shoulders back and chin raised, Ari walked towards the front doors. The guards standing before it moved their weapons out of the way and allowed her to pass. Harry and the others followed her proudly, trying to be mature and adult.

When they entered, the first thing that Harry did was pick his jaw up off the floor. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life! Sweeping staircases and marble floors adorned this place. There were attendants everywhere he looked. And then he saw Percy Weasley enter with a clipboard and pen in his hands.

"Hey Ari," he said without looking up, "busy day today. Remus and Tonks will be here shortly. You have your first coronation in two hours and forty minutes and then the next one will be held tomorrow afternoon. There is a press conference immediately following each one. The muggle press that you'll be facing today can be somewhat brutal. Especially the woman with short brown hair that always wears the blue suit. You want to avoid her as much as possible. You have a meeting with the former Egyptian president right after the press leaves. Immediately following that you will be having dinner with…" he flipped through his noted quickly. "…the American senator from New York, requesting that you invite the American president to the palace so that he can smooth things over with the new government. And you have an invitation from Queen Elizabeth to a royal ball some time this winter. It's best if you respond promptly. But for now, there is a lunch set up for all of you in the Queen's suite upstairs. Follow me."

"Oh, Percy," Ari whined, "please say that they didn't make any ridiculously extravagant meal."

"They tried to," he said smiling at her, "but I talked them into ordering Chinese. You have no idea how hard it is to find a Chinese restaurant in Egypt. I even left the food in those silly little containers that you like so much."

Ari wrapped her arm around Percy's waist and said, "What would I do without you?"

"Not much, I expect," was his cheeky reply.

She and the others laughed, following Percy up the stairs. They entered a long hallway and at the exact center was the door to her room. They all held their breath while Percy pushed the door open.

There was a huge bed at the end of the room. Harry guessed that you could fit about ten people in that bed comfortably. At the other end, directly opposite of the bed, was an entertainment stand. There was a huge t.v. and stereo. Game systems and games lined the wall. In the center of the room was an enormous table, laden with little white containers of Chinese food. It was very low to the ground and instead of chairs, it was surrounded by big puffy cushions.

"Holy shit," Ari whispered in an awed voice. Evidently no one had even told her how extravagant it would be.

"Those French doors," Percy said, pointing at the ornate double doors directly across from the one through which they entered, "lead to your terrace. It is there that you will make public announcements."

She nodded before sitting down on one of the fluffy cushions. "Okay, Perce. Come on everyone. Lets eat."

They all found their seats quickly and sat down with folded legs and growling bellies. Percy, however, remained standing.

"Aren't you eating with us, Percy?" Ari asked.

"No," he said, heading for the door, "I've already eaten. Right now I am very busy. I have to see Remus and Tonks to the palace. I will see you soon."

After the door was shut and Percy was gone Ari said, "That man is the one who really runs the country."

"He's good at running things." Fred said.

"Okay," Ari said slurping noodles from the grasp of a pair of chopsticks, "We need to start brain storming. Voldemort made seven horcruxes total. The first was the diary, which has been destroyed. The second was the ring, which Grandpa also disposed of. The third is a necklace. This artifact is currently in the custody of someone else. That leaves four unaccounted for. Any ideas, people?"

"Huffelpuff," Harry said, "there was something in the pensieve that he found that belonged to her. I think that is one of them."

"Okay," she nodded, setting down her food, "one down, three to go."

"We need something of Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's," Harry said now, "The ring was Slytherin's. What could the other founders have had that was important enough to make a horcrux out of?"

"Ravenclaw's most cherished possession," Hermione piped up, "was a golden feather, which had been passed down in her family. I read about it in 'Hogwarts; a History'."

"I absolutely love that book," Ari said now, "I thought that I was the only one to have read it." Hermione smiled and cast the others a look that said 'I told you so.'

"So," Ari continued, "it is safe to assume that Voldemort may have left the feather in the possession of the Ravenclaw family. It would be safe there and easy for him to find if he ever needed it. Who are the last descendents of the family?"

Hermione cringed, "The Blacks," she said, "were directly descended from the Ravenclaw line. That means that if the feather is anywhere it's at Grimuald Place."

"But we cleaned that place top to bottom!" Ron yelled, "We threw everything away!"

"Not everything," Harry said, "If anyone knows where the feather is, it's Kretcher."

"Alright then," Ari smiled and nodded, "We're getting somewhere. When we get home, we'll go looking for it. Harry can make Kretcher tell us where it is."

"That still leaves two other things," Hermione said, "What else would have been used?"

"Maybe he used an animal," Ron said, "or even a person."

"No," Harry said, "It's unlikely that Voldemort would put his soul in something that could think for itself."

"Unlikely," Ari said, "But not impossible. Harry, do we have the pensieve?"

"No, I haven't gotten it yet."

"But you know that Voldemort used to work at that shop on Knockturn Alley?"

"Yes," Harry said, not really understanding.

"That place doesn't do a whole lot of business. They don't sell much. What they do sell is very expensive," she rolled her eyes, thinking of the prices, "But there's a chance that whatever was there in Voldemort's day is still there. Have you ever been there?"

"Yes," Harry said, "once. But I didn't stay long."

"Did you see anything that stuck out?" Ari asked him, "was there anything that caught your attention?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Think!" she said, "Your connection to Voldemort might have made you sensitive to his horcruxes. You found the diary fascinating after all. Tell me, is there anything you saw in particular?"

Harry thought hard. He remembered the closet. He remembered Malfoy walking in. He remembered when Malfoy touched the hand on the shelf. That's it! he thought. "The hand!"

"What?"

"The hand that gives light only to the owner," Harry said excitedly, "It grabbed me! I remember!"

"Alright," Ari smiled again, "now we just have to think of something of Gryffindor's that might be a horcrux."

"What about the sword?" Hermione suggested.

"It's been examined," Ari answered.

Everyone fell silent. They couldn't think of anything. Hermione couldn't remember anything about Gryffindor's most prized possession. The author of the book said that the thing he loved most in the world was his family.

"Hello everyone," Remus said brightly, walking into the room closely followed by Tonks.

"Hi," they all said as the two of them sat down.

"Thanks for sending us the late plane," Tonks said, "just had too much to do."

"It's fine," Ari said.

"So," Remus began, "what were you lot talking about?"

"Horcruxes," Harry said, "we think we know what six of them are. We need to figure out the seventh. The one related to Gryffindor."

"Okay, what have you got on Gryffindor so far?"

"Nothing," Ari said, "the sword was tested and, aside from that, he had nothing of a material nature. All that he loved was his sword and his family."

"Maybe old family documents could help us find something," Hermione suggested,

"Who are the descendents of Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"You mean you don't know!" Remus was shocked, "I thought it was common knowledge."

"Well, I have no clue," Harry said. The others all shook their heads and shrugged. Lupin seemed even more surprised that none of them had any idea.

"The only two families," he said, "with any of Godric Gryffindor's blood in them are the Longbottom's and the Potter's."

They all looked shocked. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "I thought that the Shaw's," she nodded towards Ari, "might be relatives."

Ari shook her head, "My family descend from Slytherin. We were disowned, however, for being a bunch of 'blood-traitors'."

"Harry and Neville are the last of the line," Remus said, "Maybe Neville's grandmother has something. But the Potter's are the closest relation. James' middle name was even Godric. And that's also why he wanted to live in Godric's Hollow. They would be the most likely ones to have anything that Voldemort might use. But I'm not sure what it could be."

"Could it be my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"No," Remus answered, "James got that from his mother. Her family had no relation to Gryffindor."

They sat in silence. Everyone was trying to think of what the answer could be. "Could it be my ring?" Ginny asked a little anxiously as though she didn't want to have to give it up.

Remus shook his head. "That also came from James' mother."

Harry was becoming increasingly more terrified. He knew what Voldemort may have used. The more he thought about it the more he was sure that this was the answer. It all fit. Everything seemed to fall into place. It made him feel sick, but he knew that it was the truth.

"It's me," Harry said, his eyes on the ground, "I'm the horcrux."

"Harry, don't be ridiculous," Hermione said, "Voldemort would never use a human…"

"Unless he had no other choice," Harry said, looking up into her eyes, "It all makes sense, Hermione. His soul was shattered because he had already killed my parents. Gyffindor's most prized possession was his family. It's all clear. He put a piece of his soul in me. That's why we're connected."

"I have that connection too, Harry," Ari said, "but he didn't put his soul in me."

"But I can speak Parsle Tongue," he said, "Can you do that? You didn't get his power or his abilities. I did. I'm the horcrux I know it."

"But the only way that we can destroy that part of his soul," Hermione said, "would be to…to…"

"To kill me," Harry breathed, swallowing the lump in his throat. Everyone looked down at the floor, not wanting to accept this as the only answer.

"Not necessarily," Ari said, biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous, "there is one other way."

Harry looked at her and slowly it dawned on him. "Oh, Hell no."

"It's the only other way, Harry," she said, smiling sadly.

"I can't!" Harry yelled at her, "How could I?"

"What?" Remus asked in confusion.

"We have to get a dementor to give Harry the kiss." Ari said, resigned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Coronation

They sat in utter silence. Remus and the others looked completely shocked. Ari hung her head in sadness. She knew the dangers of this solution. Harry knew them too. What if…

"But what if the dementor sucks out Harry's soul too?" Hermione piped up, looking very scared.

"That is a very serious risk," Ari conceded, sounding incredibly like her grandfather, "but the only other way would be to kill Harry. At least with this, we have a shot."

"I wish Dumbledore were here," Ron spoke sadly, "He would know just what to do."

Ari shook her head and looked at Ron. "My grandfather never wanted to face the possibility of Harry being a horcrux. He didn't want to even consider having to kill Harry. Or having to expose him to his greatest fear."

"I'll do it," Harry spoke now, his voice sounding as though he had not used it in years.

Everyone's head snapped up in his direction. "But Harry…" Hermione cried.

"No, Hermione," Harry gave her a stern look, "there is no other option. There aren't any books with a safe answer. There isn't anyone we can ask who has dealt with this before. This is how it has to be."

"But…"

"Harry is right, Hermione," Ari said, "we have to do this."

"When?" Ginny asked, trying to be strong.

"I think that it would be best to wait," Ari said, "We should take care of the other horcruxes first."

"But wait," Hermione said now, "Why would Voldemort have tried so hard to kill Harry if he knew that a part of his soul was inside of him?"

"What do you think happens to the soul when it is released," Ari asked her, her hands making a steeple in front of her while she gave Hermione a penetrating stare.

"I suppose it jut disappears," she said.

"It goes to the place where souls go when they no longer have bodies," Ari told her, "unless you find a way to contain it. If Voldemort had killed Harry, the soul would have gone back into his body. But if a horcrux is simply destroyed or the soul is devoured, Voldemort can't get that part of his soul back."

"Okay," Hermione said, wishing that she had found a reason for them not to sick a dementor on Harry.

"So," Remus said, "how would we keep the dementor from getting Harry's soul?"

"I'll be there," Ari said, "and I think that anyone else who can produce a patronus ought to be there too. We'll wait for the bit of Voldemort's soul to get sucked out and then we'll attack it."

"But how will we know…?"

"We'll just know," she said sternly, looking at Harry as though she weren't quite sure they would be able to manage it.

"Ari!" Percy's voice came at them as he opened the door, "Let's go. The coronation ceremony is in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, Perce," Ari said, "I'm coming."

Later that night Harry, Ari and the others finally found their way back to Ari's room. They were thoroughly exhausted and wanted nothing better than to curl up in a ball and hibernate for the rest to the summer.

"Okay," Ari slurred, rubbing her bleary eyes, "your rooms have your names on them. I'll see you all in the morning."

They looked uncomfortably at each other for a moment. "What?" Ari asked confused. It was Hermione who answered.

"Um…I think…well, I was wondering…could we all just stay here?"

"All of you?"

"No," Remus said, "Tonks and I would like to use our own room. I think we'll just leave now actually. Long day and all. G'night."

"Night," Ari said waving at them.

When the door was closed securely behind them Ari said, "So, the rest of you all want to stay here?"

"That is," Harry said, "if you wouldn't mind. We'd rather not be alone."

"Oh, thank the stars," Ari sighed, "I didn't want to be alone either. My bed is huge. I'm sure we'll all fit comfortably. Of course I don't mind if you stay with me. It'll be fun."

"Thank you so much," Ron said, "It's just that it would feel strange for us all to be in separate rooms and everything. And with what we found out today, I think that we could all use a little company."

Ari laid down in the middle of the bed. Harry and Ginny cuddled up on her right. She had her head on Ginny's shoulder while her arm was thrown over George. Fred, Hermione and Ron were stuck in there somewhere. They were a tangled mess of human body parts. It was ridiculously comfortable.

When everyone woke up the next morning, Harry found that he had both Ginny and Ari lying with their heads on his shoulders. Ginny's arm was draped protectively over his middle while Ari's leg rested over his. Fred had his head resting in the curve of Ari's waist while George laid between Ginny and Hermione. Ron was on the outside, curled up with Hermione, his arm around her waist. Looking down, Harry couldn't tell which limb belonged to whom.

"What the hell is this?" Percy yelled upon entering the room, "Some sort of Royal Sleepover? You lot are far too old to behave this way. Get up, all of you and get ready. The second coronation is today and you all need to be there."

Groaning, they separated from each other. Ari, as usual, simply rolled over and told Percy to leave her alone in no uncertain terms. Rolling his eyes, Percy stepped forward and doused her with a stream of water from his wand. Harry and the others were well out of the way and couldn't help laughing as she sputtered and turned an angry glare towards Percy.

"What the hell was that for!" Ari yelled, wiping the water away from her soaking face, "You have no right…!"

"Ah, but My Queen," Percy said smirking, "you told me that I was permitted to use whatever means necessary to wake you."

Ari growled, remembering this conversation that she had had with Percy. "Fine," she sighed, "but you have the responsibility of drying my bed out and remaking it."

Percy smiled as though this were well worth the act of spraying her. She stood and wandlessly dried herself, heading for a door to the right of her bed. Harry hadn't noticed that before.

"What's in there?" Harry asked, pointing at the door.

"My wardrobe," Ari smiled, "Come have a look."

Beaming, the girls headed forward. Ari opened the door and they all rushed in. Anyone who has not seen a ballroom filled to the brim with clothes, shoes and handbags could not possibly imagine the sight. It was miraculous. Ari had her very own shopping mall.

"Ohhhh," the girls exclaimed, a look of rapture on their faces. Harry was impressed but hardly as much as Hermione and Ginny. After all, it was just clothes.

Ari walked straight to the back of the room. "Come on, girls," she said, waving them forward, "We have to wear formal gowns for this. Harry, you take the guys into the other room," she pointed to another door to her left, "and Percy, go find Remus and Tonks. They need to get ready as well."

Percy turned on his heal and headed out the door to retrieve the others. Harry, Ron and the twins all proceeded through the other door, leaving the girls to their fun. When Harry walked in, he found himself in a state of awe that the girls must have experienced before. The room was lined with the finest brooms imaginable. There were crates and crates of Quidditch balls sitting on shelves on one side of the room. There was gear all over the place. Posters depicting some of the finest games in Quidditch history were all over the walls. There was also a poster of a Quidditch pitch on the other side of the room. At the bottom of the poster it said, "The Queen's Private Pitch." In gold letters.

"She has her own pitch?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well she ought to," Ron said, "She owns the Egyptian team now doesn't she?"

Looking around, Harry also noticed that some of Fred and George's products were there, as well as some Zonkos products and things from magical joke shops all over the world. They didn't really care about looking for clothes to wear.

"Hey, look!" George said, "Percy picked out our clothes for the ceremony."

Harry, Ron and Fred walked over to where the clothes were. There were five, highly formal looking tuxes hanging on hooks. Everything they needed was there along with a list of instructions as to what to do with it. Harry cringed a bit, touching the fabric of the suit which had his name on a slip of paper over it. He had never dressed this way before.

"Wow!" Remus said, stepping into the room, "I could live in here!"

"Tell us about it," Harry said smiling, "Here's your tux. We have to look very dignified for this."

"You just wait until you see the girls," Remus said, "Dignified doesn't even begin to cover it."

Harry, Remus, Ron and the twins wrestled their way into their tuxedos as quickly as they could. Taking a look in the mirror, Harry decided that he had never looked more sharp. The only thing that wasn't pristine was his unruly hair. Harry thought about trying to make it lie flat but decided that the look was rather endearing.

Then the door opened. The first of the girls to step out was Tonks. Her hair was shining platinum similar to Malfoy's and hung down past her waist. Her silky gown was a silvery gray color which sparkled where the light hit it. The straps where very thin and the skirts hung all the way down to the floor. Harry thought that she had never looked more lovely. Remus smiled at her and looked like he was having similar thoughts.

Then next girl to come out of the room was Hermione. Her gown was deep red and also floor length. The bodice fit her body tightly and the large skirts flowed beautifully with her as she moved. Her hair was done up in an intricate style which allowed several little ringlets to rest on her back and shoulders. Ron took her hand and held her to him, looking like he would never let her go.

Harry let a gasp escape him when Ginny walked through the door. Her pale blue dress sparkled here and there as she moved and caused her eyes to shimmer beautifully. The thin tulle straps rested lightly on her shoulders while the bodice clung to her perfectly. Her skirt was a lot less full than Hermione's and brushed the floor lightly whiled she walked. Her hair was braided in a thick plait down her back. Harry felt his heart turn over. She had never looked more beautiful.

Then, in walked Ari, her head held high, looking as regal as any queen. Her gown was of the purest white Harry had ever seen. It was staples, though her hair hung down over her shoulders. The bodice showed off every curve of her upper body and the skirts cascaded to the floor in thick folds. Fred and George stared at her with open mouths. She was the most beautiful sight in the world to behold, Harry found himself thinking, even though Ginny still held most of his attention.

"Wow," Ron said, "You all look…"

"Ah, ah," Ari said, holding her hand up to stop him, "we aren't finished yet. There is still the jewelry to attend to."

Harry felt Ginny squirm in his arms. The only jewelry she was currently wearing was her engagement ring. She was very excited. Ari walked to the wall at the far end of the room and pressed her hand to it. Harry watched as a door appeared out of thin air. She opened it and walked in. Lights sprang to life as she entered. Harry was almost blinded by the sparkling that met his eyes.

The girls gasped delightfully, looking like they might swoon. As they walked in and looked around, all Harry could see were diamonds and rubies and sapphires set in silver and platinum and gold.

"Oh. My. Bleedin'. God," Tonks breathed, looking at a wreath necklace with matching earrings. Ari stepped up next to her to gaze subjectively on the set at which Tonks was staring.

"Ah, yes," Ari said, "Harry Winston circa nineteen sixty two. It is very appropriate for this evening and for your gown."

"You mean…I can…I can wear this?" Tonks asked, unsure of her luck.

"Of course. What's mine is yours."

Hermione walked out wearing a chandelier type necklace set with diamonds and rubies along with a bracelet to match. Ginny actually found a small tiara that she wanted desperately to wear. She asked Ari whether this would be appropriate and Ari said, "You don't have to be a princess to look like one." She also wore a set of reasonably understated earrings with it and a diamond necklace. Ari wore a diamond choker that networked down her sternum in a way that made the diamonds look like raindrops. She also wore a pair of hanging diamond earrings that almost grazed her jaw.

The coronation ceremony seemed to last forever. A priest to the pagan gods of Egypt had put two very odd looking crowns on her head, one proclaiming her the ruler of Upper Egypt and the other proclaiming her the ruler of Lower Egypt. This is the same thing that they had done the day before. Everyone was told to close their eyes after that as they were not permitted to look on her. Harry, however, left his eyes open slightly and watched as she rolled her eyes and then made faces at some of the people before her. She caught Harry's eye and winked at him. Harry got the feeling that she may have been fooling around for his benefit as he had looked very bored throughout the entire ceremony. He had to stifle the urge to laugh. After that, a different crown replaced those that had been on her head. It was a sparkling, diamond-encrusted treasure similar to what the Queen of England might wear. This made her Queen of the Wizarding World. Harry smiled at her proudly.

Then, finally, it was over. The press conference held afterward went by very quickly. Ari announced the names of her new appointees and Harry noticed that Remus got a very big applause from some of the foreign dignitaries. Apparently, not all wizards were biased against werewolves. And then, after all was said and done, there was a grand ball held in the palace.

Ari was forced to dance with every minister of magic, male and female, as soon as they walked in. She didn't even have time to sit for over an hour. Harry and Ginny were having a great time dancing and drinking, which was legal there, while everyone else seemed to be having a merry time as well.

Immediately after Ari finally got some time to herself, Fred and George began to fight over who would be next to dance with her. Ari laughed good-naturedly at them, her face still pink and her hair wild. It was then that Percy walked in, looking franticly around the ball-room. When he spotted Ari he walked swiftly and purposely over to her.

"Percy!" she exclaimed happily, "Where have you been? Why don't you join us?"

Without answering her questions he swooped down and began to whisper something in her ear. Harry watched her smile evaporated quickly from her face as it was replaced by a look of utter rage.

When Percy pulled away, Ari stood up and looked around the room before saying in a booming voice that carried throughout the room, "There is an emergency situation that I must attend to. Please forgive me and escort yourselves from the palace. The party is over." Everyone froze having heard every word. And then a low rumble swept through the room as everyone began to mumble curiously to each other.

A.N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. But I've got a good bit written now and plan to update every few days. So sorry once again. Please feel free to leave complaints while you review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Arianna's Orders

A.N: Hello, fellow HP freaks. I told you I'd update soon. I hope you like this chapter. I left you with a bit of a cliffy in the last one. I must warn you that the topics of this chapter are a bit more serious than you're used to seeing from this story. But you all know how I love to go from serious to lighthearted in the blink of an eye. That is how life really goes after all, plus it keeps you on your toes. Oh, and in reference to one of my recent reviews, no it is not dark and smelly where my heads at. I, personally think that it would be a bad idea for Draco and Snape to turn out as bad guys. I don't think an author should actually condemn his/her red-hairings. But thank you for that review. It's the first negative one that I've actually gotten. And to my other readers, I'd like to ask a question: Do you think that Draco and Snape are bad or good? Be sure to answer in your review. Thank you to my reviewers and those of you who have waited patiently for me to update. Love ya!

"Hogsmeade has been attacked!" Ari said, sitting behind her desk in her office, smoking a cigarette as though it were the only thing in the world that could calm her nerves. Harry and the others were shocked to their very core. They just stood there, open mouthed and looked back and forth at one another, waiting for someone to say that it was a joke.

"Percy," she continued, "ready the wizarding guard. They need to scour the town for survivors and perhaps catch some of the culprits."

"The Ministry has already sent some people, Your Majesty," Percy said, "They have arrested five Death Eaters and so far have only found one survivor in the wreckage."

"Who?" she asked.

"A girl by the name of Luna Lovegood," he said, "She was apparently in town with her father, visiting some relatives. They are all dead."

"And Uncle Aberforth?" Ari asked now, looking like she might cry.

"He is safe," Percy said, not looking at all as confused as Harry felt, "He was visiting your grandfather's grave when it happened. He saw the town being attacked and was able to notify the ministry and myself very quickly."

She let out a sigh of relief, "And what of the girl? Where is she?"

Harry and the others felt very concerned for Luna. She had already lost her mother and now her father and other family members too. His heart went out to her.

"They sent her here," Percy answered, "She said that she was a personal friend of Harry and the others and wanted their help. I had a hell of a time convincing them that she wasn't lying or delirious."

"Bring her to me," Ari said, "and ready the guard anyway. I don't trust some of those ministry idiots."

He nodded curtly and left them. Ari sighed again, massaging her temples wearily. "Ari?" Harry said, "Who is Aberforth?"

"My grandfather's brother," she answered. Oh, Harry thought, of course. He remembered Dumbledore mentioning him once.

"I didn't know he lived in Hogsmeade," Harry said.

Ari nodded and said, "He owns the Hog's Head."

Harry and the others all looked around at each other in shock. That was why the man behind the counter looked so familiar! Harry could have smacked himself. And then he remembered something. "Didn't he try to buy some of Sirius' silver from Mundungus?"

Ari laughed and looked up at him, "He was never a paragon of virtue, my uncle."

"Ari," Percy said, walking in with Luna, "This is the girl. The one who survived the attack."

Luna lifted her dreamy eyes to Ari and bowed her head slightly in respect for her queen. Ari smile gently at her and said, "Prepare a room for her on my level, Percy. She could use some rest."

Percy nodded and Luna said, "Thank you, My Queen."

"Call me Ari," she said gently.

Luna rounded on the others then and Harry reached out and hugged her to him. Ron came forward and put his arms around her too. Hermione and Ginny were not far behind as they stepped forward and offered their silent condolences.

When they separated, Luna said to Ari, "I'm so sorry to intrude like this. It's just that I had nowhere else to go."

Ari stepped from around her desk now and wrapped her arms around the girl. It was then that Luna broke down. She was crying freely in Ari's arms now, her body convulsing as she did so.

"There, there," Ari said, smoothing her hair, "I'll try my best to make things better. Percy," she spoke over the girls head, "Tell the ministry that my uncle and any other survivors are to be brought here. And I want the Death Eaters brought here as well to be interrogated by my people."

Percy nodded again and left to do his errands. Luna pulled away finally and wiped her puffy red eyes. She looked gratefully up at Ari and smiled ever so slightly.

"The survivors will be staying here until their homes can be rebuilt," Ari said, "You are welcome to stay here as well if you like, unless the Weasley's wouldn't mind having you at the Burrow."

"Oh, that would be fine," Ron said, "The more the merrier." The twins and Ginny nodded at this as well.

Suddenly, Luna was attacked by another wave of sobs. They all stepped forward now and consoled her.

"Thank you so much," Luna said through her tears, "You have no idea…"

"Not at all, Luna," Ron said, "It's our pleasure."

"Miss Lovegood," Percy said, walking back in with a house-elf in his wake, "This is Iris. She will take you to your room and get you anything else that you may need."

Iris nodded and smiled at the girl before taking her hand and walking out the door with her.

"You have house-elves?" Hermione squeaked indignantly at Ari once they were gone.

"Of course," Ari said, "They are very helpful."

"But that is slavery!" Hermione seemed very shocked that her friend was using a house-elf. Harry winced, wishing that Hermione could have waited a little while before bringing this up.

Ari looked confusedly at her for a moment before saying, "Hermione, what are you…ohhh," she hit a realization, "I forgot. House-elves aren't free in Britain."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked her, backing down a little.

"Hermione," Ari said, "things were different in America. You know how we Americans are all hopped up on freedom and equality." Hermione looked disbelieving, "Well, about most things anyway. House-elves have been free there since the Emancipation Proclamation. And they are in Egypt too. The Egyptians never believed in involuntary servitude. The only slaves that we ever had here were prisoners of war and they were usually killed…"

"What about the Hebrews?" Ron asked, interrupting her.

Ari waved him off impatiently. "That's all just a bunch of Biblical mumbo-jumbo. There has never been any evidence that that actually occurred. Anyway, all my house-elves are free and very well paid. Don't worry about it, Hermione."

"Oh," Hermione said, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

"So, anyway," Harry said, getting back to the important topic, "how extensive was the damage at Hogsmeade?"

"Total," Ari said sadly, "it was completely raised to the ground. The Death Eaters left nothing untouched."

"Oh my god," Hermione breathed, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"It doesn't look like we'll have many more survivors," Ari said, "and it'll be a while before everything is rebuilt."

"Your Majesty," Percy said, walking back into the room again, "I just got done speaking with the ministry. The Death Eaters are on their way. I told our officers to throw them in the dungeons and have them guarded by Sphinxes."

"Good work, Percy," Ari said, "Are there any more survivors?"

"A couple," he said, "they found Hagrid alive and kicking under the rubble at the Three Broomsticks. And he managed to protect Madam Rosemerta as well."

"I am very glad to hear that," Ari said, "Anyone else?"

"A couple of wizards from Hungary and three witches who lived in town," Percy said, "That is all so far."

"How many casualties?" Ari asked now, looking scared of what the answer might be.

"Seventy-one," Percy said, "so far. Women and children among them."

"That bastard!" Ari yelled, throwing an inkbottle at the door. She crumpled to the ground and buried her face in her hands. Harry and the others joined her there.

"Do we have accommodations for everyone, Percy?" Ari asked now, looking up at him.

"We have enough room to house all of Hogsmeade," he said, nodding as he did so.

"Good," she said, "I want my best men to post security around Diagon Alley and any other wizarding communities in Britain large or small."

Percy nodded, taking her words down on his clipboard. "I also need the Eye of Horus gassed up and ready to go tomorrow morning. And ask your parents if it is all right to bring Luna Lovegood along with us to the Burrow. I know that they won't say no. It's just a courtesy really. And when the Death Eaters arrive have them put in separate cells. Each one is to have the Liberatum spell cast on them to determine whether or not they have had the Imperius curse placed on them. If any of them have been under Imperius, I want their deaths announced so that we can protect them from Voldemort. After that, I want the real Death Eaters to be offered anything it will take to get them to divulge the names of their fellow conspirators. After we have exhausted all of their information," Ari paused now and Percy seemed to know what to expect, "have them tried for murder and executed."

Hermione and Ginny gasped. Harry, Remus, Ron, Tonks and the twins looked very grim as though this were a very sad choice but ultimately the right one. Ari put her head down, looking very upset about what she had to do.

"Yes, ma'am," Percy said, briskly dotting the last period. He kneeled next to her now and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with shining eyes.

"You're doing the right thing," he said sincerely before standing up and preparing to leave.

"Oh and Percy?" she looked at him hopefully, "Have any of the Death Eaters at the ministry applied for amnesty?"

Percy looked at her sadly and shook his head. Ari looked deflated. "There is a list of names on my desk," she said to him, "of all the Death Eaters who have infiltrated the ministry. They have twelve days left. You know what to do with it."

Percy nodded grimly and took the list from the desk. Harry shook his head sadly, wondering how Ari must feel having to order so many deaths.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"I just wish that I didn't have to do this, you know," Ari said, "I wish that things didn't have to be this way."

Harry nodded and they all wrapped their arms around her and around each other, knowing that they would never be the same after this. They were ordering deaths and killing Death Eaters. The war had finally become very real to all of them.


End file.
